Family portrait
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Vous l'aviez demandé, le voilà, la suite de Flic, Mafia et Potentiel amour? Sasuke et Sakura ont eu des enfants... Attention, ça va chier!Rating K au début, mais ça va aller de pire en pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Vous l'aviez demandée, la voilà. **

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire, ou plutôt la suite d'une autre. On m'avait demandé une suite pour flic, mafia et potentiel amour, la voilà. Je préviens tout de suite, qu'elle sera un peu différentes de la première, le monde de la mafia ne sera pas aussi présent, mais peut-être j'en mettrait quelques allusions… On verra. Il se passe dix sept ans après la première, où l'on découvre les rejetons de nos persos préféré. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1: famille de tarée,**

**Ou comment poussé Sasuke à bout. **

**Dix sept ans plus tard.**

- Maman! J'ai reçu un courrier de l'internat, la liste du matériel, tout ces machins là… Je voudrais y aller avec Camille et Angie!

- Quand cela?

- Dans la semaine, avant la rentré de préférence…

Sakura regarda sa fille en souriant.

- C'est d'accord.

- Cool, merci M'man!

Andy, sa fille aînée, elle venait d'avoir dix sept ans, et avait les cheveux noir de son père avec les yeux vert de sa mère.

Sakura repensa à la vie qu'elle avait mené depuis dix sept ans, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sasuke. Il y avait d'abord eu la naissance de la petite Camille, fille de Naruto et de Jade, brune comme sa maman, mais avec les yeux bleus de son père, avec ses étrange cicatrice aussi. Avec des parents comme les siens, la jeune fille avait un caractère charmeur et fort.

Ensuite il y avait eu Angélica (dîtes Angie), fille de Kiba et d'Hinata. La brune avait eu des difficultés pendant sa première grossesse, et avait fait une fausse couche. Mais heureusement, elle avait vite remis le couvert. Et après Angélica, qui avait l'âge d'Andy, ils avaient eu Simon, douze ans, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son oncle Neji, celui-ci d'ailleurs était fière comme un pou. Angélica au contraire ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père, brune au yeux chocolat.

Et puis il y avait eu Andy, et Andrews, des jumeaux. Sakura se souvenait que quand l'avait appris, Sasuke avait tourné de l'œil, ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Neji, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs souligné qu'elle ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres. Ses deux enfants se ressemblait beaucoup, trop même, si Andy n'avait pas eu les cheveux long, on aurait pu les confondre.

- Maman, tu peux pas dire à Arthur d'arrêter de m'embêter?! Il a mis un chewing-gum dans les cheveux de ma Barbie!

- Ouh la cafteuse!

- Balance!

La mère regarda ses trois autres enfants d'un air fatigué.

- Arthur, Antoine, arrêtez d'embêter vos sœurs!

- Mais maman…

Antoine et Arthur avait treize ans, et ils était de vrai furie, incapable de tenir en place, toujours à faire des bêtises… Tout deux brun au yeux noirs, il avait pourtant le caractère espiègle de leur mère. Quand à la propriétaire de la pauvre poupée, elle s'appelait Sydney, et avait également une jumelle du nom de Sofia. C'est deux là était bien agité du haut de leur huit ans, mais moins que leurs frères. Toute deux rose au yeux vert, elle ressemblait plus à leur mère.

- Lolita.

- Oui Maman?

- Tu voudrais bien aider tes sœurs à démêler les cheveux de la pauvre Barbie, parce que sinon on ne s'en sortiras pas.

- J'y vais.

Et puis il y avait Lolita. Si elle n'était pas sorti de son ventre, Sakura aurait cru que ce n'était pas sa fille. Tellement sage, tellement douce, un ange, Avec ses cheveux rose et ses yeux noirs. Elle avait la peau très blanche, et avait le même caractère que son père. Elle n'avait que dix ans.

C'est quatre aînés étaient en internat, et il avait reçu la veille la liste des fournitures scolaires. Nous étions le vingt-trois Août, et Sakura avait prévu d'emmener d'aller en ville pour tout acheter, mais il fallait pour cela que le père daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Selon Naruto il avait eu une mission importante, mais il avait intérêt à ramener ses fesses vite fait si il ne voulait pas qu'elle envoie la mafia à ses trousse. La blond avait promis de passer le message.

- Maman, il y a papa qui te demande au téléphone.

- J'arrive.

Elle était assise dans le canapé à regarder de vieille photos, de ses enfants, de sa propre enfance… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le combiné.

- Allô?

-…

- Ecoute moi Sasuke Uchiwa, si tu ramène pas ta graisse d'ici peu, le plus gros problème que tu auras à gérer se sera de savoir ou tu dormiras, pour ma part, j'hésite entre la cave et le paillasson!

-…

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne! Je veux te voir à la maison ce soir, sinon j'envoie Neji te chercher!

-!!!

- Je m'en fiche royalement Sasuke, soit tu viens, soit tu revient pas! Tu n'as pas que ton boulot dans la vie, tu as aussi des enfants, et une femme…

- …

- Je tenais juste à te le rappeler.

- …

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Je t'aime mon chéri.

Et elle raccrocha. Andrews regarda sa mère amuser.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?!

- Rien, on voit juste qu'après dix ans de mariage, vous êtes toujours aussi attaché l'un à l'autre…

- Andrews, Je te signale tout de même que je suis ta mère, pas une de tes amies.

- Tout de même M'man, le menacer de mort… Rien que pour ça il pourras te foutre en taule!

Sakura esquissa un sourire.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce sourire?

Elle s'approcha de son fils, et avec son air le plus diabolique, elle déclara:

- La dernière fois que ton père a essayé de me faire enfermer, il s'est retrouvé marié à moi… Alors je n'ai pas trop peur je dois dire. Dis donc toi, t'aurais pas grandi? Tu me dépasse!

Andrews se mit à rire, sa mère s'en retourna à son album. Andrews et Andy ne ressemblais pas principalement à l'un ou à l'autre de leur parents, et même si Andy avait une forte tendance à la liberté, Andrews, lui, était sage et raisonnable comme son père. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne se querellaient jamais. Ils étaient différent, et en même temps très proche. Sakura se prit à penser qu'en vérité, c'était peut-être eux qui leurs ressemblais le plus. Lolita était trop taciturne, et trop calme, souvent la rose en venait à se demander si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose. Elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata, un air sage en surface, mais un véritable petit démon à l'intérieur. Arthur, Antoine, Sydney et Sofia, c'était tout le contraire, il était toujours agités, toujours actif.

- Maman.

- Qui as-t-il Andy?

La jeune fille rougit.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de Johnatan?

- Euh, Oui, le garçon avec qui tu sortais?

- C'est ça.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas rompu parce que… Il sortais avec une autre fille?

- Si… Mais… Il m'a proposé de…

- de recommencer?

- Oui…

- Tu crois que je devrais?

- Tu crois qu'il est sincère?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Propose lui une mise à l'épreuve, tu verras bien…

- Quel genre?

- je ne sais pas, par exemple, tu peux lui dire que si il fait le moindre faux pas, tu lui envoie Neji…

La mère et la fille se mirent à rire.

- Ça pourrait être un bonne idée.

- C'est toi qui voit. Mais n'oublie pas, tu lui donne une seconde chance, mais tu ne lui en donne pas trois!

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Merci M'man!

La jeune fille se leva et quitta le salon.

- Maman maman! Vite, c'est l'heure!

Sakura regarda sa montre, il fallait emmener sa petite famille à leur cours d'été respectif. Elle sortit du salon, tirée par sa fille, et arrivée dans le hall, elle vit tout ses enfants attroupés. Elle les embarqua tous dans son mini bus sixties coloré. Au programme, il fallait déposé Sofia au judo, Sydney à la boxe française, Lolita à la danse, Arthur à l'école de cirque, Antoine au labo photo, et Andy à la boxe Thaïlandaise. Au passage elle embarqua Andrews en ville, où il rejoignait ses copains. Ensuite elle devait aller faire des courses puis finalement aller rechercher tout se petit monde, sauf son fils aîné qui rentrerais seul. Heureusement qu'elle était en vacances.

Elle travaillait à la police, où elle apprenait au futur recrues à tirer. Ses élèves était les meilleurs, bien sur! Elle eu un petit sourire quand elle déposa Andy qui partit vers Johnatan un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de doute, sa fille était comme elle.

La soirée se passa très vite, elle nourrit tout son petit monde, puis les coucha. Et enfin, au alentour de 23 heures, elle put se poser dans un fauteuil pour terminer cet album. Tiens, curieux, où était-t-il? Une ombre se faufila derrière elle, et alors qu'elle (l'ombre) allait poser une main sur la rose, celle-ci se retourna, attrapa la main et envoyé le corps qui y était attaché contre le sol.

- Aïe! Sakura calmos! Je sais que tu m'en veux mais quand même!

Elle le regarda intrigué puis enfin reconnu… Son mari.

- Mais Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, tu savais bien qu'en me prenant par surprise, tu risquais gros!

- Désolé…

- Pff… C'est pas grave… Le principale c'est que tu sois là…

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Tu as mangé?

- Non, pas encore, j'ai pas eu le temps…

- Viens, je t'ai mis un petit quelque chose de côtés.

Sasuke la suivit dans la cuisine, ou il s'assit à table.

- Alors, quels sont les nouvelles?

- Hem… Voyons… On va acheter les fournitures pour Andy, Andrews, Arthur et Antoine demain, ils viennent de recevoir leur listes. Au passage j'aurais aimé aller avec Lolita lui acheté de nouvelles chaussures, il lui faut une paire de basket… Si tu pouvais garder les deux petite, Andy va acheter ses fournitures avec Angie et Camille, et Andrews va probablement y aller avec Helena. Onc j'aurais avec moi Arthur, Antoine, et Lolita.

Sasuke farfouilla deux minutes dans son esprit. Le plus chiant avec les familles nombreuse, c'était de se souvenirs de qui était qui.

- Okay. Les jumelles ont besoins de quelques choses?

- Oui, deux cahiers et des stylos rouge, noirs, bleu, et vert, ainsi que deux crayons de bois, et les gommes assorties. Pour les bic, prend les tous en quatre exemplaires, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en font, mais il se vident à une vitesse folle. Si elle te demande un petit extra, à la rigueur, mais rien au dessus de cinq euros! D'accord?

- Ça marche. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je m'en sortirais.

- Oui. Je sais, mais les rentrés des classes, ça a tendance à beaucoup m'exciter.

Sasuke prit un air coquin, et rapprochant ses lèvres de sa joues il chuchota:

- Ça, ça peut encore s'arranger.

Sakura sourit, lui attrapa la main, et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

- Pas avant une bonne douche M. Uchiwa, vous devez vous lavez.

- Je suis trop fatigué Mme Uchiwa, accepteriez vous de m'aider?

Et c'est en ricanant qu'il refermèrent la porte de la douche.

Le lendemain matin, toute la maisonnée se réveilla calmement.

- MAMAN!

… Enfin presque.

Sakura accourut dans la chambre de Sofia et Sydney.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Elle trouva sa toute dernière (Sofia est née une heure après Sydney) en larmes.

- Mamaaaaaaan, Antoine à collé un chewing-gum dans mes cheveuuuuuuux.

En effet, dans les long cheveux rose de la petite fille se trouvais emmêlé un beau chewing-gum bleu.

- ANTOINE UCHIWA!

Le dit Antoine rappliqua aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, sachant pertinemment que quand sa mère prenait cette voix là, il valait mieux ne pas traîner.

- … Oui…

- Dit moi Antoine, ce chewing-gum est-t-il ton œuvre?

Le jeune garçon trouva soudainement une forte attirance pour ses chaussons. Ils étaient bleus.

- Euh… non…

- Regarde moi dans les yeux lorsque tu dis ça.

Il redressa les yeux.

- Antoine, pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- Parce que… Elle… Elle s'est moqué de Sylvia.

Sa mère le regarda surpris.

- Qui est Sylvia?

- C'est son amoureuseuh!

Antoine devient tout rouge.

- Mais ferme là un peu toi!

Le regard de Sakura se reporta de l'un à l'autre, indécises, puis, attrapant la mèche de cheveux de Sofia, elle déclara:

- La miss tu viens avec moi, que te retire ce machins collant de tes cheveux, quand à toi, Reportant son regard vers son fils, Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, on règlera ton cas plus tard!

Elle descendit avec sa fille dans la cuisine.

- On va essayer de mettre un glaçon dessus, mais si ça ne marche pas, on sera obligé de couper!

La petite se remit à pleurer, et pendant que sa mère s'évertuait à lui retirer le bonbon des cheveux, elle disait, des sanglot dans la voix:

- Ouin… Mes beau cheveux… Je… Je voulais les avoir bien long pour la rentré… C'est la fautes à Antoine!

- DE Antoine.

- … de Antoine… Aïe… Je me vengerais!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, s'il décidait de se venger à tour de rôles, elle n'était pas rendu.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui avait commencé?

- Nan, c'est lui, parce qu'il avait mis un chewing-gum sur ma Barbie.

- Je croyais que c'étais celles de ta sœur?

- Nan! Elle me l'avais piquées, c'est parce qu'on a les même, sauf que la miennes, elle avait un bracelet bleu! Celle de Syd, elle en avait un rose!

- Ha… Et ton frère il les planque où tout ses chewing-gum?

La petite réfléchi un instant.

- Sous son lit je crois. Mais je suis pas sur… Il doit en avoir mis aussi sous les lattes du parquet, et dans la doublure de son armoire. Mais je te conseilles de demander à Lolita, c'est la plus au courant!

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais on va devoir couper.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire quelque chose de jolies.

- Snif.

Elle coupa d'abord la mèche engluée, puis attaqua les autres. Elle coupa de sorte que les mèche du dessus soit plus courte que les mèches du dessous. En dessous, elle avait les cheveux long jusqu'au fesse, et par-dessus ses cheveux s'arrêtait au épaules.

- Voilà. Tu trouve ça comment? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant un miroir.

- C'est… Snif… Jolie.

Puis un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

- Merci Maman!

Sakura sourit puis soupira. Il était à peine neuf heures…

- Waaaaaah! Maman! Tu peux pas me faire ça!

- Ah oui tu crois?! Et bien regarde!

Sakura était en train de vider toute les cachettes à sucreries de son fils. Elle avait eu du mal à les trouver, mais avec l'aide de Lolita, elle avait fini par y arriver.

D'ailleurs elle continuait à s'interroger, comment sa fille savait-t-elle tout cela? Elle lui trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblance avec Hinata.

- Antoine, que se passe-t-il?! Pourquoi maman fait ça?!

Arthur venait d'entrer.

- Je sais paaaaaas!

Leur mère s'insurgea.

- Ah oui, tu ne sais pas?! Et le chewing-gum dans le lit de ta sœur?!

- Mééééé!

Elle continua à vider toute les cachettes.

- Je me demande quand même, comment a-t-elle pu toute les trouver?

- Je sais paaaaaaaaas!

- Il faut mener une enquête!

- Du calme colombo, t'es ridicule comme ça…

Lolita venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ah! Loli! D'où tu sors?!

- Du couloir.

Les jumeaux frissonnèrent. Elle leur parlait encore avec sa voix terne et monotone, tellement grave et sombre. Elle repartit de là où elle était venue.

- Brr, elle me fiche les jetons! C'est horrible!

Son frère acquiesça, et ils repartirent à la poursuite de leur mère.

C'est en chemin, alors que Sakura avait vidé presque toute les cachettes, qu'ils croisèrent Sasuke, à peine éveillé.

- Une question tout à fait accessoire, mais, que fais-tu Sakura?

- Je vide les cachette à bonbon de tes fils.

- Euh… Je m'en rends compte, mais… Pourquoi?

Sakura s'arrêta, se redressa, et tendit la main vers les deux garçons, dans un geste rageur.

- Parce que tes idiots de fils ont foutu du chewing-gum dans les cheveux de leur sœur!

La rose se rabaissa au niveau de la cachette.

- Oh. Et… pour cette après midi on fait comment?

Elle releva la tête.

- Comme on a dit hier soir.

- Oh.

Et elle recommença son exploration. Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de son père.

- T'inquiète papa, on comprend ce que t'endure.

- Oui, on te soutiens à cent… que dis-je, à deux cent pour cent!

Sasuke regarda ses fils, un air extrêmement lasse sur le visage.

- ARTHUR, ANTOINE, VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!

- Euh… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va te laisser…

- Oui, à plus tard papa… Si on est encore en vie.

Le père avança jusqu'à la cuisine, il allait finir par regretter ses dangereux criminel, parce que fasse à sa femme, il faisait pas le poids.

- Bonjour papa.

Sasuke redressa la tête. C'était Andrews.

- Bonjour Andrews.

Son fils s'assit fasse à lui, un sourire de quinze kilomètre sur les lèvres.

- Ça va pas?

- Tes frères sont invivables… tes petite sœurs aussi du reste…

Il replongea le nez dans sa tasse de café.

- Ça…

- Bienvenue à la maison!

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte.

- Bonjour Andy.

- Salut.

Sasuke resta bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue jeune fille!

La dite jeune fille recula d'un pas en rougissant.

- C'est ta tenue pour aller faire le jardin?!

Elle portait un mini robe, tailler à la chinoise qui lui arrivait à peu près à la mis cuisse.

- Meuh… Non, c'est la robe que j'ai acheté avec Angie… il y a quelques jours…

- Et ta mère est au courant que tu porte ce genre de chose?

- Meuh… Oui…

Sasuke la regarda d'un air septique. À cet instant, Andrews, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire.

- Bwahahaha! Bien sur qu'elle est au courant, elle lui a d'ailleurs stipulé, je cite, Qu'elle pouvait la porter… **Uniquement **à la maison!

Sa sœur rougit un peu plus, puis, jetant un regard mauvais à son frère, elle sortit.

- Sale traître!

Le fou rire de se dernier s'accentua un peu plus.

Leur père, qui avait observé leur petit monologue, poussa un long soupir. Il était à peine rentré, et déjà, il voulait repartir. Mais qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de faire une famille nombreuse?

**Alors? verdict? donnez moi votre avis, je continue ou je rends mon tablier?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi (SASUKE: Heureusement! T'as vu le nombre de gosse que tu m'as fait?! Je me souviens même pas de leur noms à tous!)**

**Reviews: **

Kitkat: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

Tsume: Sasuke ne fait rien comme les autres, c'est bien connue...

Maaya-san: Sakura a été surtout courageuse d'épouser Sasuke... merci pour ton encouragement.

Milano-chan: Voilà la suite, cette famille est grande effectivement, mais je songeais à fait un petit frère au jumelles... Je plaisante bien sur...

Reglisse-chan: Pov'Sasuke, il arrive même pas à se souvenir du nom de ses gosse, c'est scandaleux! Père indigne, merci pour ta review.

Sasusaku: C'est pas près de se clarifié dans les histoires de coeur d'Andy, j'ai décidé d'en faire une... comment dire... menfin t'as compris.

**Ma vision des internats étant très réduites, et ayant principalement apprécier Poudlard (Harry Potter), j'ai décidé de reprendre le système. En gros, le voyage se fera en train, il y resteront tout le temps, sauf aux vacances, et ils ne rentreront pas le week-end. Je reprend entièrement le concept, mais vous vous en apercevrez vite. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 2: fourniture scolaires, **

**ou comment on bien remplir une journée. **

- C'est toi.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

- Je te demande pardon?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit, je cite, Je veux une grande famille, pour que nos enfants ne se sente jamais seul… Je te passe le reste ça pourrait choquer les jeunes oreilles.

- Mais comment as-tu su que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il aurait du se douter, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Êtes vous prêt très cher à aller préparer la rentré des classes avec moi?

- Zut, je pensais que tu avais oublier.

Sakura se mit à rire.

- Bien sur que non je n'ai pas oublié, j'attend juste Angélica, Helena, et Camille. Après ce sera bon.

Du cotés de la porte d'entré, la sonnette avait retenti, et Andrews et Andy dévalait les escaliers dans l'espoir de réussirent à l'atteindre le premier.

- Dégage And, C'est pour moi!

- Mais non, Casse toi, And, c'est pour moi!

Il s'écrasèrent finalement par terre, pour se faire devancer par Lolita qui avait pour passion d'ouvrir la porte d'entré (me demander pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça!).

- Bonjour, et bienvenue au manoir Uchiwa.

C'était Angélica et Camille.

- Hey, comment ça va Loli?! La forme?!

- Bonjour Lolita.

- Je t'avais dit que c'étais pour moi!

- Roh, ça va! Bouge que j'aille les saluer.

Ils se démêlèrent tant bien que mal pour finalement aller souhaiter la bien venus aux deux amies.

- Salut les filles! Ça farte?!

- Salut Camille…

- Andrews! T'es toujours aussi beau!

- Euh, on s'est vu il y a deux jours…

- Oui, mais tu t'es embellie en deux jours!

- Pff, tu veux pas le sucer, tant que t'y est?

- Je dirais pas non, mais… Dit moi Andy, tu ne serait pas légèrement jalouse?

- 'porte quoi…

Andrews sourit au comportement infantiles des deux jeunes filles, puis se tourna vers le troisième.

- Salut Angie, ça va.

Ladite Angie rougit jusqu'au oreilles, puis dans un murmure répondit:

- Oui… Et toi?

- Bien… Tu vas supporter ces deux furies toute la journée?

- Oui… Mais ce ne sont pas…

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

- Ah, ça doit être pour moi… à plus Angie!

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

Andrews alla ouvrir la porte, où une jolies blonde l'attendait.

- Salut Andrews! Comment va le plus beau mec de la terre?

- Salut ça va.

Alors qu'Angélica regardait vers la porte, et elle vit Helena se mettre sur la pointe des pied et embrasser passionnément Andrews. Elle baissa les yeux et retourna avec ses amies. Selon elle Andrews était un garçon super sympa, doux, attentif, bourré de qualité, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer en un sens, parce qu'il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Et Helena était une fille géniale, il se méritaient.

- Angie, tu viens?!

Andy venait de l'appeler.

Toute la petite famille (et amies) partirent dans le mini bus de Sakura.

- Tu sais chérie, je ne suis pas sure que se soit très bien de s'entasser ainsi dans ta voiture, on est pas un peu lourd?

Sakura le regarda, puis regarda la banquette arrière, tout le monde avait une place, avec une ceinture, elle retourna la tête vers son mari:

- C'est sensé avoir un double sens? Je dois prendre ça comme un reproche? Je suis trop grosse c'est ça?! Ou alors tu n'as pas confiance en mes talents de conductrice? C'est vrai qu'après tout, un mini bus comme celui-ci est plus dur à manœuvrer qu'un hélicoptère! Je vais te dire ce que tu es Uchiwa, tu n'es qu'un sale macho qui adore jouer avec mes nerfs, et ces pour ça que tu vas rester assis à cette place jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arriver.

Sasuke prit un air dépité.

- Ne crois pas que je n'avais pas compris ta minable tentation d'échapper à ta corvée! Môssieu à voulu une famille nombreuse, Môssieu assume!

Le brun s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa banquette. Il en avait marre qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il n'esquisse un geste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil, mais elle était aussi hermétique qu'une huître. Il devrait demander à Naruto si ça se passait ainsi avec Jade.

Le trajet se mit dans les bavardage, les trois grande papotant entre elle, les deux paire de jumeaux se chamaillant gentiment, et Andrews et Helena se faisant des papouilles. Lolita, comme à son habitude, se taisait, laissant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Une fois arriver dans la grande avenue Konoha, avenue marchande la plus grande de la ville, Sakura gara la voiture. Une fois tous sortit de la voiture, ils se réunir autour de la rose.

- Bon alors, je veux que vous soyez tous de retour à la voiture pour sept heures se soir, ceux qui seront en retard auront affaire à moi! C'est clair?!

Un murmure affirmatif parcourut la petite assemblé, puis Sasuke et les jumelles partirent, suivit de près par les trois filles. Suivit ensuite de Andrews et Helena, et finalement, Sakura partit avec les trois derniers.

- Alors, par quoi on commence?

- Par le magasin de farces et attrape!

- Non, ce sera la dernière chose qu'on fera, avant ça, on a aller acheter vos nouveau vêtement.

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent, et Antoine répliqua:

- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu as déjà tout prévu?

Leur mère leva les yeux au ciel, et partit en avant, Lolita sur les talons. Les deux frères haussèrent les épaules et les suivirent.

Du côté de Sasuke et des jumelles, c'était assez speed.

- Papa je veux une glace!

- Papa, on achète un chien?!

- Non, un chat plutôt!

- Et si on prenait les deux!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Silence, si vous m'obéissez bien, vous aurez peut-être un petit quelque chose à la fin, mais en attendant, la prochaine que j'entend me demander un cadeau, je la ramène à la maison, et je la laisse à la vieille Mlle Dupond!

Les deux petites grimacèrent, et suivirent docilement leur père. Il allèrent d'abord à la papeterie où ils achetèrent deux cahiers sur les choix des petites: Un Hello Kitty pour Sydney et un Pucca pour Sofia. Il acheta des stylos basique, et prit un crayon à papier assortie aux cahiers.

Ils partirent ensuite faire un tour dans les boutiques, Sasuke suivant ses deux filles de bonne grâce.

Andrews et Helena avait déjà fait quelques magasins, et ils s'étaient finalement installé à la terrasse d'un café.

- Pff… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après?

Helena prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit, et dans un sourire elle répondit:

- Je vais avoir besoin de chaussures, et puis sinon, il faut passer m'acheter de la lingerie, j'ai prit une taille de bonnet pendant les vacances, et je ne rentre plus dans mes soutifs!

Son copain prit un air moqueur.

- Oh, Et tu veux que je t'aides à choisir?

- Pourquoi pas…

Le couple se regarda de manière espiègle. Entre ces deux là, c'était parfois plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en sixième, et ne s'était plus quitté. Pour beaucoup de personnes dans leur Lycée, c'était le couples modèle, cinq ans que ça durait, cinq ans qu'ils avaient une relation complice et fusionnelle.

- Dis moi Lena, tu feras quoi après le lycée? Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'on en a pas beaucoup parlé, mais… tu veux faire quoi exactement?

La jeune femme reposa son verre et prit un air pensif. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, et elle savait que si il lui demandait cela, il n'attendait pas une réponses sur le plan scolaire, mais au sujet de leur relation.

- Je ne sais pas. En un sens, je pense qu'on pourrait s'installer ensemble, mais en même temps… Je crois que j'appréhende un peu de quitter ma mère… Et puis avec les études, faudra trouver un job, parce qu'on ne pourra pas vivre éternellement vivre au crochet de nos parents… Alors je ne sais pas trop…

Andrews prit un air compréhensif.

- De toute manière, tu n'es pas obligé de te décider tout de suite, tu as encore le temps, toute l'année. Mais il faudra y penser.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Et Andy, tu sais ce qu'elle a prévu de faire?

- Hn, non, il y a peu elle parlait de s'installer avec son mec, ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils était ensemble… ça commençait à devenir sérieux pour elle…

Le couple pouffa, si Andrews était sérieux en amour, Andy, quant à elle passait d'un mec à l'autre avec comme excuses qu'elle cherchait chaussure à son pied.

- Mais finalement ils ont rompus alors… Mais je sens qu'elle veut pendre son autonomie… Elle est comme maman, un besoin criant de liberté… Elle a quelques économies d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, et voudrait se prendre un appart seule, mais avec une chambre d'amis… au cas où…

Helena le regarda surprise.

- Elle est un peu mégalo non, si elle en veut un en centre ville, elle va devoir banquer…

Andrews prit un air mystérieux qu'aimait tant les jeunes filles et qui plaisait tout particulièrement à celle qui était face à lui:

- C'est Andy… Elle arrivent toujours à ses fins… Je ne sais pas exactement quels boulots elle enchaîne depuis l'été derniers, mais une chose est sur, ça à rapporté…

La blonde eut un sourire espiègle, et dans un air de manigance, avec l'accent du Sud elle dit:

- Arrange toi pour connaître le lieu où elle planque le magot, on la descendra après…

Le brun éclata de rire.

- Il va falloir songer à se lever tu ne crois pas… on commence par quoi?

Ils se levèrent, et Helena répondit:

- On commence par la lingeries, c'est moins encombrant.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Chic alors!

Les trois jeunes femmes marchait déjà depuis vingt bonnes minutes sans avoir trouvé quelques choses d'intéressant.

- Andy! Oho! Andy!

L'Uchiwa se retourna surprise. Johnatan Silverstone, un garçon de sa promotion, mais dans une autre classe. C'était également un des garçon avec qui elle avait eu sa relation la plus sérieuse, ils étaient resté ensemble six mois, l'année passée.

- salut John! Ça va?

- Ouech! Et toi?

- On fait aller…

Il se tourna vers ses deux amies.

- Angie, Camille… ça va?

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Camille n'aimait pas particulièrement ce type, elle le trouvait arrogant et prétentieux, elle ne voulait pas trop que son amie ressorte avec lui, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas à elle de décider. Alors elle laissait faire, en espérant que Andy ne se ferait pas avoir.

Du côtés d'Angélica, c'était différent. Elle avait toujours été timide avec les garçons, pas coincé, mais timide. Son père lui avait raconté que sa mère était pareil, et que ça s'était calmé avec l'âge. Envers Johnatan, elle ne ressentait pas particulièrement d'animosité, juste une sensation bizarre qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais rien d'alarmant.

Il était accompagné de deux copains, Rodrigue et François. Les deux était plutôt beau, et dans leur lycée, ils représentaient un peu les mecs les plus populaire et les plus en vue.

- Alors Andy, tu as réfléchis à ma proposition?

La jeune femme répondit affirmativement.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu veux bien venir deux minutes, j'aimerais qu'on parle… seul à seul. Lança-t-elle, un regard appuyé vers leurs amis.

- Ok.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, et elle lui proposa l'ultimatum auquel sa mère avait pensé (sans précisé que c'était sa mère qui y avait pensé).

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

- Mmh… Je ne sais pas… Combien de temps dure la mise à l'épreuve?

- Toujours, si tu fais une bourde, c'est fini… tu n'as pas compris?

- Si mais…

Il la regarda longuement.

- De toute manière c'est simple, c'est ça ou rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et dans un soupir déclara:

- C'est d'accord.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui sauta au coup.

- Cool!

Il lui prit le visage, et avec un air charmeur, il l'embrassa avec talent. Elle prolongea le baiser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, amusés par leurs ébat, leurs amis se rapprochent et que Rodrigue lance:

- Dis donc les tourtereaux, il y a des hôtels pour ça!

Ses deux potes rirent tandis que Angélica esquissait un sourire et que Camille levait les yeux au ciel, si c'est deux là se remettaient ensemble, elle sentait qu'à l'internat ils allaient encore se coucher tard cette année à l'internat.

Durant les six mois dont avait duré leur précédente relation, Andy était toujours rentré bien après le couvre feu, un peu éméché, et généralement pas au mieux de sa forme. Camille en était venu à s'interroger sur ce qu'ils faisaient ces fameux soirs.

- Vous voulez faire les magasins avec nous?

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent, et Johnatan répondit:

- Nous, désolé, on a encore des trucs à faire.

- Bon, tant pis, on se voit bientôt de toute manière.

- Mouais.

Ils se séparèrent sur ses belles paroles.

- Maman, tu nous laisse aller au magasin de farces et attrapes maintenant?

- On a pas encore acheté les affaires de Lolita.

- S'il te plait.

Sakura soupira. Ses fils étaient vraiment intenable.

- D'accord, vous pouvez y aller, mais faîtes attention. Et une fois que vous y êtes, vous n'en bougez plus, c'est compris?

- Oui chef.

Les jumeaux lui firent le salut militaire et partirent en courant.

- Alala… nous voilà seul Lolita.

- Oui.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier?

- Non, je te remercie.

La mère regarda sa fille avec un air interrogé. Elle avait parfois du mal à savoir comment s'en sortirent avec elle. Tellement sage, tellement douce, tellement retiré, qu'on aurait pu l'oublier.

- Je sais, pour une fois, tu vas me dire ce que tu veux comme vêtement, d'accord? On va essayer différent type de magasins, et on s'arrêtera dans celui qui te plaira vraiment d'accord?

La petite regarda sa mère confuse, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle décida de se prêter au jeux.

- D'accord.

Elles essayèrent différentes boutique, des plus cucul, au plus sophistiquées, en passant par les plus niaises, et la plus folle. Elles virent des vêtements entièrement rose, couvert de marque d'enfant (Barbie, Pucca…), des vêtements très sport, des vêtements farfelues, et aussi des vêtements très chic. Sakura commençait à désespérer quand elle eu l'illumination. Elle entraîna sa fille dans un tout petit magasin intitulé Stock 13.

En entrant, elle sut qu'elles avaient trouvé Le magasin. Lolita était émerveillée. La majeure partis des vêtements présentés était des fringues soit gothique soit babas. La petite était principalement intéressée par les premiers, notamment les petite robes avec du tulles noirs et rouge en jupe. Elle les caressaient distraitement du bout des doigts quand Sakura en attrapa une, avec des sorte de bandages tout le haut, de fines bretelles, et une jupe entièrement en tulles.

- Allez, va m'essayer ça!

La petite regarda sa mère confusément.

- Allez…

Elle prit la robe et alla l'enfiler. En sortant, ses joues était légèrement colorées, et Sakura la regarda admirative.

- Tu… es bien dedans?

Lolita réfléchi un instant. Ce sentait-t-elle bien dedans? Elle se tourna vers le miroir et se regarda sous tout les angles, puis un sourire satisfait effleura ses lèvres.

- C'est géniale.

Sa mère eu un grand sourire et déclara:

- Tu vois d'autre vêtement qui te plaise? Je veux bien t'en prendre d'autre… enfin pas trop quand même.

La fillette se dirigea sans hésiter vers un autre pendant ou était accroché un bustier en velours noirs et rouge et attrapa ensuite une petite jupe rouge motifs écossais noirs.

- Ça.

- Essaie les.

Elle restèrent une heure dans le magasin, et quand elles sortirent, un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Lolita: Elle avait trouvé ce qui lui convenait.

Sur le coup de dix neuf heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la voiture.

- Alors, tout le monde est là?

Un Oui générale parcourut la petite troupe.

- Bien, vous avez tous pu prendre ce que vous vouliez?

Même réaction que précédemment. Puis soudain le regard de Sakura se fit intriguée, elle recompta tout son petit monde et poussa une exclamation.

- Ah! Je savais bien qu'il manquais quelqu'un, Sasuke Uchiwa et ses deux filles! Où sont-ils?

Les jeunes s'entreregardèrent, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idées.

- Je crois qu'ils arrivent…

- J'espère qu'ils ont une bonne raison d'être en retard.

Ils arrivaient en courant, et essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une Sakura de très mauvaise humeur.

- Dit donc Uchiwa, ce que j'ai dit pour les enfants vaut également pour toi!

- Phh… Ecoute Saki, j'suis désolée… Phh… On a préféré attendre que les filles ait fini leur glace, pour pas qu'elles s'en mette partout.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel et les invita à tous remonter dans la voiture.

Ils firent le trajet du retour dans le silence, tous étant très fatigué de leur après-midi.

**Tant que j'y pense, j'ai une panne d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre, alors ne l'attendez pas pour toute suite... mais c'est promis, dès que je les fini, je l'envois... Vous l'aurez compris, le rythme de parution sera un peu plus long que sur mes autres histoires... **

**laissez une tite reviews, ça coute rien, et ça fait tellement plaisir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici l'arrivé à l'internat, l'apparition d'Itachi et le monde selon les yeux de Lolita et de Camille. Attention, je vous conseille de garder un pense bête à côté de vous, parce qu'il y a des nouveaux perso qui vont arrivé, si vous voulez, au prochain chapitre, je vous ferait un pense bête. **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais pour cette histoire c'est pas trop grave... **

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: Sasuke la lavette... ça craint, comment je le rabaisse dans cette fic... Je me demande comment ça va finir... Dis moi si tu aimes vraiment cette fic, parce que moi... bof... Je sais pas trop si je la continue ou non... **

**Milano-chan: Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3: Arrivé au Lycée et visite**

**Ou comment retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes.**

**Ou comment plomber la soirée de Sasuke.**

Nous étions le 1 septembre, et tout le monde se pressait pour prendre le train.

- Vite, vite, maman, viens, on va être en retard!

- C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout iras bien.

Sakura était traîné par ses enfants, principalement par les quatre plus grand qui l'entraînait à leur suite.

Ils montèrent les bagages dans l'appareil, et les enfants redescendirent sur le quai. La rose passa devant tout ses enfants, et au fur et à mesure leur donna ses recommandations.

- Andy, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Johnatan, Andrews travaille bien, et ne fait pas l'andouille, Les jumeaux, si je reçois plus d'une lettre par mois de la directrice, vous allez avoir mes nouvelles. Antoine n'oublie pas de prendre ton insuline, et toi Arthur, tache de le lui rappeler.

Les réponses fusèrent.

- Mais oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas…

- On fera attention, t'inquiète…

- Oui, je sais.

- Profite bien de tes vacances moumoune…

Sakura serra tous ses enfants contre elle.

- Vous allez me manquez tout les quatre.

- Toi aussi maman.

Et après quelques embrassades, les quatre adolescent montèrent dans le train.

- Tu verras Lolita, l'an prochain, toi aussi tu partiras avec eux.

La petite esquissa un sourire. Et une fois que le train fut hors de vue, ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, ils fallait préparé la rentrée des plus petit.

Andy avait fini par retrouver Camille, et Angélica les avait vite rejoint.

- Une nouvelle année qui commence…

- La dernière…

- Il faut en profiter un maximum…

Les trois jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent, et un sourire éclatant apparut sur leurs lèvres.

Un jeune homme de leur âge entra dans leur cabine.

- A voir votre sourire, vous devez penser à moi!

Il était accompagné de ses trois copains, et faisait un sourire charmeur. Ils étaient les seul garçons à pouvoir faire de la concurrence à la bande de Johnatan.

- Mais bien sur… Tu rêves Mckenzie..

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face Uchiwa, tu es folle de moi.

Mathew Mckenzie avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleuté, et les yeux d'un gris électrique. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de football de l'école, et était particulièrement bien bâties. Autour de lui il y avait: Simon Sinstone, montés comme le premier, blond au yeux pistache, il était plus gentil et plus réfléchi, Linus Johnson, brun au cheveux un peu plus long que Mathew, il avait des yeux bleu, et pour finir, il y avait Pierre Pullman, châtain clair au yeux marron, il était aussi beau que les trois premiers, mais était plus timide et manquais légèrement de charisme.

- Mais oui, c'est ça… ta maman t'as jamais dit que la moquette qu'il y avait sous le canapé, elle n'était pas bonne à fumée?

Les trois filles se mirent à rire, suivit des trois potes de Mathew.

- C'est-ce qu'on appelle ce prendre un râteau dans les règles de l'art Math!

- Oh ça va hein! Vous allez pas commencer.

- Bouge de là Mckenzie, tu m'empêche de voir ma copine!

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte où se trouvait Johnatan, Rodrigue et François. Le visage des quatre garçons s'assombrit.

- Ta copine?

Johnatan prit un air supérieur en déclarant:

- Oui, Andy, c'est ma copine, on a remis ça.

Mathew parut déconcerté, puis avec un sourire narquois il déclara:

- Vous aviez rompu pour quoi la dernière fois? Ah oui, je me souviens, parce que t'avais couché avec Angéla Pataky. Elle ta pardonné? Uchiwa, tu es la bonté même…

Andy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si t'as fini ton cinoch tu peux partir Mckenzie!

Il prit un air pseudo blessé, et reparti avec ses copains.

- Ça va?

- Oui oui.

- Alors vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances?

Ils commencèrent à se raconter leur vacances, mais Camille restait sur la réserve, Johnatan ne se servait-t-il pas d'Andy pour rendre Mathew jaloux? Entre ces deux c'était la guerre depuis la sixième, et elle savait le nouveau copain de son amie près à tout pour atteindre son objectif.

Johnatan et ses potes restèrent une bonne parti du trajet avec eux, puis sur le coup de 15 heures, il les laissèrent sous prétexte d'avoir du monde à voir. Les filles restèrent entre elles, discutant de tout et de rien.

- C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Lolita habillé avec ce genre de vêtement…

Angélica répliqua:

- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas, parce que ça lui donne un air quasi plus mystérieux qu'elle ne l'ait déjà, et je crois que c'est ça qui lui plait.

- Curieusement, maman à fait un grand sourire quand elle a su comment l'habiller. Comme si elle avait mis la main sur quelque chose de précieux, un laissez passer pour les pensées secrètes de Loli.

- Ta mère a toujours été douée pour ces choses là.

- Mmh.

Le train continuait à avancer, et il commençait faire nuit.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps d'enfiler les uniformes.

- Excellente idée.

Les jeunes femmes s'habillèrent quand elle entendirent:

- Uchiwa! Reviens ici tout de suite!

Le surveillant du train hurlait à plein poumons. Andy ouvrit la porte du compartiment, histoire de voir ce qui se passait, et elle se retint de justesse de ne pas éclater de rire: Le pion était couvert de farine, et sur sa tête, un bel œuf s'était étalé, lui donnant un air… Il était en train de courser un de ses frères, peut-être les deux, mais ils étaient déjà loin.

- Tiens, Mlle Uchiwa. Puis-je entrer dans votre compartiment, vos frère m'ayant fait faux bon, peut-être sont-ils venus se réfugier chez vous…

La jeune femme le regarda surprise, feignant l'ignorance.

- C'est vrai? Qu'ont-ils encore fait? Ils sont intenables en ce moment… je crois que c'est l'insuline de Antoine, elle est sur dosé en vitamine C, ça lui donne trop d'énergie.

Le surveillant la regarda perturbé, si ses deux là avaient une surcharge d'énergie, il allait encore en voir de toute les couleurs. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et repartit dans l'autre sens en psalmodiant je ne sais quel prière. Quand Andy rentra dans sa cabine, Angélica regarda la jeune femme surprise.

- Mais… ça n'existe pas l'insuline chargé en vitamines C…

Andy prit un air espiègle, et avec un sourire répondit:

- Moi je le sais, toi tu le sais, mais pas lui…

Un fou rire les parcourut et tandis qu'elles se préparaient à partir, elle gardèrent un sourire.

Quand le train s'arrêta, les trois jeunes femmes descendirent du train et croisèrent Andrews, Helena, et quelques amis à eux.

- Bah And, t'étais où? On t'as pas vu du voyage…

- Je pourrais te retourner la question And, mais comme je suis poli et que j'ai des principes, je me contenterais de te demander comment tu vas?

Camille et Angélica se moquèrent gentiment de leur amie, et Camille déclara:

- Ça Andy, c'est une façon poli de te dire d'aller te faire voir.

Andy ne répliqua pas, ce contentant de tirer la langue à l'assemblé.

Il montèrent dans les petits car scolaire qui devait les conduirent jusqu'à l'école. Une fois dans le grand hall d'entré, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire ou la directrice allait, une fois de plus faire son discours de début d'année.

- Chers élèves. Une nouvelle année commence, et avec elle, de nouveaux élève. Je souhaite donc tout d'abord la bienvenue au sixième. Il en va de même pour les nouveaux professeur. Voici donc le professeur Simone Ricardot , qui sera professeur Mathématiques ainsi que le professeur Jérôme Stone, qui enseignera aux Arts Appliqué.

Le professeur Robins était une femme, à peu près la quarantaine, elle paraissais très sombre, et pas très sympathique. C'est la première chose à laquelle pensa Camille ensuite, son regard se reporta vers le prof d'art appliqué. Lui par contre, c'était tout le contraire: Il était beau, et paraissait terriblement gentil.

- Psst, Cama, T'as vu le prof… Il est trop beau…

- Ouais…

Les jeune femmes terminèrent leur dîner, et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

Camille et Angélica était dans le même dortoir, avec deux autres filles, Linda et Rebecca. Angie, quand à elle, était, dans une chambre avec deux sœurs, et une jeune femme qui ne parlait jamais. Elles s'appelaient respectivement Johanna, Johanne, et Diane. En entrant ans le dortoir, Andy salua ses camarades.

- Hello Andy, t'as fait quoi de tes vacances? Ton frère va bien?!

- Ton bôôôôôôôôôô frère!

- Moi aussi je vais bien…

Un rire les parcourut, et tandis que Diane rangeait ses affaires en silence, elle se racontèrent leurs souvenirs de vacances.

- Et toi Diane, t'as fait quoi?

La jeune femme fut surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle, ses colocataires ne lui parlait jamais.

- Eh bien… Pas grand choses… j'ai réviser pour le bac… un peu… je suis sortie avec mes amies…

- Tes amies sont à l'Arlequeen?

Diane rougit.

- Euh… Non…

- Donc avec qui tu passe tes journée, ton temps libre?

Diane rougit un peu plus.

- A la bibliothèque… le plus souvent… et de temps en temps… je dessine…

- Tu dessine… Lolita adore dessiner… Perso, je suis quasi incapable de faire un trait sans me planter… alors je comprends pas trop mais bon…

Ses camarades la regardèrent intriguées.

- Qui est Lolita?

- Je ne vous en ait jamais parlé?! C'est une de mes petites sœurs…

- T'en as combien comme ça?! Lui demanda Johanna, éberluée.

Andy sourit.

- En tout on est… sept.

Les jeunes femmes ouvrirent grand les yeux.

- Je suis l'aînée.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle, se mit en pyjama, et s'allongea dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit les filles.

Ses trois colocataires se regardèrent surprise. Cette fille les étonnerait toujours.

La première semaine de cours se passa tranquillement, et alors que le premier week-end arrivait, Andy décida d'aller faire une ballade dans la petite bourgade voisine de leur école avec Johnatan.

C'est en se promenant qu'ils croisèrent Jade et Naruto, les parents de Camille.

- Andy! Qu'elle bonne surprise, comment vas-tu?

- Ça va… Et vous?

- Bien… Neji m'a envoyé parce qu'il aurait entendu dire qu'il y aurait des membre de… Enfin tu sais quoi…

- Hn… Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part…

- Bien sur… et toi, passe le bonjour à Camille et Angie… Ok?

- Ça marche…

Et les deux couples s'éloignèrent.

- C'est qui?

- Les parents de Camille. Et la femme, c'est ma marraine.

- Oh.

Il continuèrent de se promener.

- Et si on s'arrêtait là?

- C'est une bonne idée.

Ils étaient face à un petit café.

_Retour à la maison familiale… _

- Sydney, viens mettre tes chaussures!

- Naaaaaan! Je veux pas aller chez oncle Itachiiiiii!

- Enfin une de raisonnable…

- Sasuke ne t'y mets pas toi aussi!

- Quoi, elle a raison, à quoi ça sert qu'on aille voir mon frère?! T'as une aventure avec lui ou quoi…

Sakura ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux d'un air coupable.

- Tu… Sakura… Tu me trompe avec mon frère?

- Oui, en vérité, je t'ais épousé pour ta grande fortune, et les sept enfants que nous avons, ce sont ceux d'Itachichou… C'était après que j'ai reçu la lettre m'annonçant que tu étais stérile comme le désert…

Sasuke se tut un instant. Lui, stérile comme le désert? Une grande fortune? Elle était plus riche que lui… Puis il eut un éclair de lucidité:

- Tu serais pas légèrement en train de me tourner en bourrique?

Sakura prit un air faussement innocent.

- Moi? Non… Je n'oserais jamais…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et repartit à la poursuite de sa fille, tandis que son mari se permettait un léger soupir rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de l'épouser…

Et il partit l'aider dans la poursuite de leur deux filles benjamines.

Un peu plus loin, Lolita s'évertuait à lasser ses longue bottes qui allait avec une des robes que lui avait acheter sa mère. Elle prit un calepin noir sur une étagère du salon, alla s'asseoir dans l'entré, et se mit à griffonner des choses à l'intérieur.

Ceci était Son carnet. Ici, elle consignait toute les choses qu'elle voyait, entendait, surprenait. C'était avec ce procédé qu'elle avait réussi à connaître toute les cachettes de ses frère, c'était avec ce procédé qu'elle avait pu comptabiliser tout les petits copains que sa sœur aînée avait eu… Ce calepin était devenu une mine renseignement.

- Papa… est jaloux… d'oncle…Itachi… point… Sydney… a peur… d'oncle Itachi… Sofia… aime bien… Oncle… Itachi… Mais… préfère… aider… Syd…

Après avoir écrit deux/trois autres choses sur son carnet, elle le referma et le reposa sur l'étagère.

- Loli… On y va… Tu viens ma chérie?

- Oui maman.

Quand Andrews et Helena croisèrent Andy, celle-ci se jeta littéralement sur eux.

- And! Lena! Comment ça va?! Vu qu'on est pas dans la même classe, j'espérais… Non, je désespérait de vous revoir!

- Andy… Calme toi tu me fait honte…

- C'était si bien que ça ta sortie avec Johnatan?

- Off… La sortie en elle-même n'était pas top, mais il a été vachement sympa… et puis j'ai croisé Naruto et Jade…

- Oh, c'est vrai? Que faisait-t-il là?

- Histoire Cortez…

- Oh…

Helena les regarda tour à tour. Elle les avait déjà entendu parlé de ces fameuse histoires Cortez, mais n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que c'était. Quand elle avait demandé, ils lui avaient répliqué que c'était des histoires de famille, qui ne la regardait pas… Elle avait promis de ne pas posé de question, si en échange, il évitait de trop en parler devant elle. Et ils avaient tenu parole, ce n'était que la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'elle en entendait parlé.

- Tu as un emploi du temps chiant?

- Ça va… à part le lundi où ils m'ont mis tous les trucs chiant, genre l'histoire, ou les langues, dans l'ensemble… J'aime particulièrement mon jeudi et mon vendredi, j'ai cinq heures de Créa et après une heure d'art plastique…

- Sympa la journée…

- Et toi?

- Bof… J'ai de bons horaires…Mais les matières sont réparties n'importe comment… Genre, près deux heures d'Anglais, j'ai une heures de Maths, et finalement deux heures d'espagnol…

- Effectivement… Et toi Lena?

- J'ai des horaires infecte! Je commence tôt, je fini tard… Et j'ai des heures de perm n'importe où. Le seul avantage, c'est que j'ai parfaitement le temps de faire mes devoirs.

- Je vais vous laissez, en parlant de devoirs, ça ma rappelé que j'avais un DS d'Histoire Lundi, et que j'avais rien révisé.

Andrews et Helena prirent un air entendu, Andy réussissait quasi toujours ses DS d'histoire.

En arrivant à son dortoir, Camille s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu une lettre, qui était posé sur sa table.

_Chère Camille,_

_J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passé, _

_Ici, à St Augustus, des petits malins ont réussis à faire l'infaisable… Ils ont réussi à pousser un prof d'histoire à démissionné! Je m'interroge encore pour savoir qui c'est… Des collégiennes à n'en pas douter… _

_Sinon, mes premiers jours en tant que surveillante son assez amusant, j'espère que l'an prochain, tu songera à faire comme moi. Les gosses sont vachement sympa, enfin, certain sont un peu turbulents tout de même. Il me rappelle nous au même âge._

_En espérant que tu es passer une bonne rentrée (sans moi, snif… ), et en attendant une réponses._

_Gros bisou xxx…_

_Charlotte._

Camille sourit. Charlotte avait dix neuf ans, et elles s'étaient rencontrée ici même, pendant une des expéditions nocturnes de la jeune femme du temps où elle était un estomac sur patte. celle-ci était sortie du Lycée l'année précédente, et était maintenant surveillante dans un collège privé, faisant également internat.

- Camille?

- Oui, qui a-t-il Rebecca?

- Hem… Tu pourrais m'aider à bosser mon Espagnol, s'il te plait?

- Hein? Oui bien sur!

La jeune fille prit un air rassuré, et lui fit un sourire. Elle sortit son livre et lui montra l'exercice qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

_Chez ''oncle Itachi''…_

Lolita aimait bien Itachi. C'était un homme un peu excentrique, mais il avait parfaitement réussi sa vie. Il ne parlait jamais sans raison, mais il avait toujours un geste attentionné pour elle. La petite fille pouvait passé plusieurs heure, assise, à regarder son oncle. Sans parler, sans bouger.

Après les salutations d'usage, l'Uchiwa se tourna vers elle.

- Alors petite Loli, comment vas-tu?

- Bien.

- Ils sont jolis tes nouveaux vêtements.

- C'est maman qui me les a acheté.

- C'est bien ça.

- Oui.

Itachi n'était pas marié. Il collectionnait les conquêtes, et pourtant, à chaque fois que son frère venait, il pouvait voir une jeune femme, son assistante sûrement, mais elle était tout le temps avec lui. Elle s'appelait Rin, et c'était généralement elle qui se chargeait d'accueillir les invités. Lolita aimait bien cette femme aussi. Elle était plus bavarde que son oncle, mais elle était également très gentille, et pas niaise comme toute les copines d'Itachi qui quand elle la voyait lui proposait un bonbon. Lolita n'aimait pas les bonbons.

- Alors Itachi, quoi de neuf dans les affaires? Est-ce que la sociétés Marchfield marche en bourse? C'est en chute en ce moment non?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, sa femme et son frère s'était toujours bien entendu, dans le sens où le coté sombre d'Itachi était attiré par le côté sombre de Sakura. Il regarda ses jumelles qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir contrairement à son autre fille qui paraissait captivé par la conversation.

- Psst… Les filles…

- Oui?

- Vous avez envie de vous amuser?

- Oui!

- Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire…

Sasuke allait pimenté un peu cette soirée ennuyeuse à mourir.

Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai terminé ce chapitre ce matin... Je vous jure, j'ai speedé comme une malade, hier, je gardais ma cousine quand je me suis rappelée que je n'avais presque rien écrit de ce chapitre! **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... mais je ne desespère pas... **

**Reviews:**

**Milano-chan: Comme tu dis, ça sent la connerie, et en plus c'est leur père qui les pousse à les faire... C'est franchement n'importe quoi! Mais comme tu vas vite le remarquer... menfin... merci pour ta review...**

**Tsume: Sasuke n'en rate pas une... Et si ça te plait alors je continue... (je sais je suis influansable, c'est pitoyable... TT.TT) Merci pour ta review!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 4: Dispute et réconciliation**

**Ou comment trouver une face cachée à Lolita**

**Ou comment permettre à deux ennemis de se rapprocher**

Ça allait faire un mois que Andy n'avait plus reçu de nouvel de ses parents. Après le rapide mail que lui avait envoyé Lolita:

Papa a fait une bêtise, maman était fâché… Elle l'a menacé de lui envoyer oncle Neji… papa est parti de la maison. Bisous, Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle en avait de bonnes, ne pas s'inquiéter. Et que devait-t-elle faire alors? Laisser les choses aller? Elle empoigna son portable, et pianota un instant dessus. Puis elle le colla à son oreille.

- Syd, c'est toi?

- Naaan, Sofia!

- Salut Sof, ça va?

- Ouais…

- C'est un petit ouais ça…

- Ben, sa fait un mois qu'oncle Neji vit à la maison…

Il fallut un instant à Andy pour assimiler l'information. Neji vivait chez elle maintenant. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire son père pour la foutre en rogne à ce point?

- Et papa?

- Chais pas, il est jamais là… Mais tu veux que je te passe maman?

- Oui, je veux bien… Bisous Sofi, embrasse Loli et Syd de ma part.

- Ok!

Andy entendit un bruit de course, puis la voix de Sofia crier:

- Maman! Andy au téléphone!

Sa mère du répondre quelque chose, car un instant après, elle était là.

- Allô, Andy?

- Oui, bonjour maman… ça va?

- On fait aller.

- Menteuse.

La jeune femme entendit sa mère émettre un ricanement.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as mis la maison sur écoute.

- Non. J'ai juste de bons réseaux… Mais ne détourne pas la conversation, que s'est-t-il passé avec papa?

- Oh rien… Il a encore fait l'enfant quand on était chez ton oncle Itachi…

- C'est-à-dire.

Elle pouvait clairement s'imaginer sa mère, le téléphone d'une main, se remémorant la scène tout en lui parlant.

_Un mois plus tôt…_

_- Alors voilà ce que vous aller faire…_

_Sasuke réussit à convaincre les petites._

_Elles se levèrent discrètement, et avancèrent vers la petite amie de leur oncle qui faisait semblant de participer à la conversation. _

_- Dîtes Madame… _

_- Mademoiselle…_

_- Vous avez quel âge?_

_- Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on demande petite._

_- C'est parce que vous êtes vieille que vous dîtes ça?_

_- Où bien parce que vous êtes trop jeune?_

_Pendant que la jeune femme se dépatouillait avec les deux gamines, Sasuke s'était glissé subrepticement derrière son frère, et avait entrepris de mélanger le sucre en poudre et le sel entre eux (blague de gamin, mais bon c'est Sasuke, ça vole pas haut…). Itachi se servit en premier mais ne goûta pas sa boisson, et ce fut quand Sakura en prit qu'il compris que son frère avait compris._

_- Euh… Sakura… _

_Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, trop prise dans sa discussion avec l'aîné de Uchiwa, et porta bien entendu la boisson à ses lèvres… Boisson qu'elle recracha aussitôt sur Itachi._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour confondre son mari. _

_- Sasuke. _

_- Oui?_

_- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-as-mis-dans-mon-thé?! _

_Sasuke baissa les yeux quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et quand Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle avait tout recraché sur le maître des lieux, sa fureur augmenta d'un cran. _

_- Excuse moi Itachi. Comme tu peux le remarquer, ton frère n'a pas grandit d'un iota… Je vais devoir te laisser pour…_

_Au même instant, un cri se fit entendre._

_- Ah! Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin! Sale gamine! Vous êtes vraiment invivable, mal élevées, et invivable!_

_- Madame, t'as dit deux fois invivable._

_La femme s'apprêtait à lever la main sur les jumelles quand Sakura réagit au quart de tour, et dégageant les deux frères de son chemin, elle envoya un coup de pied qui bloqua la main de la petite amie d'Itachi. _

_- Ne lève plus jamais la main sur mes enfants… c'est clair?_

_- T… Très clair._

_- Bien._

_Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Itachi qui l'avait regardé faire surpris:_

_- Je te pris de m'excuser pour cette incident. Je vais te laissez maintenant. Sasuke, les filles, on rentre._

_On put à peine entendre le:_

_- Au revoir oncle Itachi…_

… _de Lolita, que déjà Sakura embarquait mari et enfants dans sa voiture. _

_Une fois rentré, et les enfants couché, les deux époux allèrent dans le salon._

_- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prie? Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a dit aux filles d'aller embêter l'ami de ton frère! Je veux bien croire que tu ne t'entend pas avec lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pousser nos enfants à faire des bêtises! _

_Sasuke en eut marre. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase._

_- Tu plaisante j'espère?! Si tu n'es pas contente comme je suis, tu n'avais qu'à l'épouser lui!_

_Sa femme le regarda d'un air froid, et répondit sur un ton de la même température:_

_- J'aurais peut-être dut, oui. Malheureusement ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait attrapé ce jour là. Je te préviens Sasuke, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement gamin, si tu continu comme ça, je risque, moi aussi, de faire l'enfant._

_Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle préférait son frère à lui? C'était-t-il trompé sur toute la ligne? Étaient-t-ils vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre? Lequel des deux avait changé en quinze ans? Il se leva, prit sa veste, et alors qu'il était à la porte…_

_- Où vas-tu?_

_- Je sors… je crois qu'on a besoin d'une mise au point. _

_Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, il fallait qu'elle l'arrête, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait tord… mais elle ouvrait bouche pour le retenir, qu'il était déjà parti. _

- Voilà. Il n'est pas revenu depuis.

Andy avait peur. Pour la première fois, elle était inquiète.

- Tu veux que… je reviennent?

- Non, je te remercie ma chérie, mais tu dois travailler, Jade et Hinata m'aide beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas princesse, tout finira bien.

- Mais maman…

- Je dois raccrocher, Sydney fait encore des siennes.

- Bien… Je t'embrasse…

- Oh fait ma chérie, n'en parle pas à tes frères, il serait inutile de les inquiéter.

- Je…

- Travaille bien.

Et elle raccrocha. Andy se leva, et retourna dans la salle d'étude réservé au élève de cet aile elle était vide, il n'y avait que… Mathew Mckenzie.

- Uchiwa, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir… je suis sur que c'est également le cas de ton côté!

- Pff… Lâche moi Mckenzie, j'suis pas d'humeur.

Mathew la regarda intrigué.

- Oula, ça va pas fort toi…

- Et alors? Si je veux en parler, se sera sûrement pas avec toi!

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'extorquer des informations, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les larmes vinrent alors au yeux de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Ne t'inquiète pas, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle était en verre, et qu'on ne pouvait rien lui dire?!

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'en ai marre! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous?! Vous avez pas besoin de me rassurer comme ça! Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir quand il faut que je m'inquiète ou non! C'est fous ça! À croire que tout le monde sait tout sur moi!

Elle le tapait sur le torse depuis le début de son monologue, il finit par lui maîtriser les poignets, et comme s'était inefficace, il la ceintura.

- **Lâche moi**! Lâche moi! Lâche moi…

Son ton était aller en décroissant. Elle se laissa finalement aller à pleurer dans ses bras. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de se laisser aller, et puis elle était si bien là…

- Tu n'es pas obligée parler, tu n'es même pas obligée de m'écouter. Mais je te conseil de te poser un peu, tu vois ce que ça donne sinon.

Il l'approcha d'une des chaises, et l'y déposa, du moins essaya-t-il. Mais elle était bien accrochée.

- Je préfèrerais également que tu évite de confondre ma chemise d'uniforme avec un mouchoir… enfin, moi je dis, moi je dis, mais je dis rien…

Elle le regarda avec un sourire. Il était amusant quand il voulait. Elle le lâcha, et s'assit sur la chaise.

- Je te remercie Mckenzie. Tu es toujours là où l'on ne t'attend pas, mais ce n'est pas toujours très embêtant…

Il prit l'un de ses sourire satisfait qu'il arborait souvent.

- Attention Mckenzie, tu as les chevilles qui enfle! Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu es indispensable! Juste que des fois tu peux servir.

Ils se souriaient quand ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrirent. Ils s'empressèrent de se séparer, et se regardèrent méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce tu mate Mckenzie?!

- Je me dis que le jour où il t'a créée, dieu devait avoir une sérieuse panne d'idée… t'es tellement moche que tu ferais peur à mort.

- Va crever Mckenzie on verra bien!

L'élève de cinquième qui venait d'entrer les évita et couru quasiment jusqu'à son dortoir. Les deux autres se continuèrent à se regarder de travers, puis finalement Andy se leva, et sortit. Mathew monta jusqu'à son dortoir.

Que s'était-t-il passé pour que sa mère s'énerve à ce point contre son père? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait n'importe quoi pendant un visite chez Itachi, alors pourquoi, cette fois ci, avait-t-elle été aussi méchante? C'était incompréhensible. Elle aurait voulu en parler avec Andrews, lui aurait su, mais elle avait promis, et une Uchiwa tenait toujours ses promesses.

Et puis il y avait Mathew, il avait été si gentil, si doux, lui qui se comportait de manière si infantile habituellement. Elle réfléchit un instant. Ça n'allait plus trop avec Johnatan, il était trop… ou plutôt pas assez… enfin, il avait changé, et il n'était plus comme elle le souhaitait.

Elle décidait d'aller lui parler ce soir.

- Andy!

La jeune femme se retourna, c'était Camille, et elle avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Cama… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Son amie blanchit.

- Andy… je... Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Et dans un grand sourire la brune lui répondre:

- Mais c'est géniale! Pourquoi es-tu tracassé à ce point?!

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joues Camille.

- Parce que je sais que c'est une histoire à sens unique.

- Pourquoi, qui est-ce?

- Le professeur Stone.

- Oh.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux jeune femmes. Chacune avait des problèmes, plus ou moins grave, mais qui dans leur cœur prenait la même place. Pour Andy, le faite que pour une fois, Camille ne saurait pas répondre à un problème était hautement perturbant, et pour celle-ci, que son amie n'ait pas su quoi lui répondre prouvait que son souci était irréalisable.

- T'as prévu quelque chose cette après-midi?

- Faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque…

- Pff… Galère, sous prétexte qu'on a le bac à la fin de l'année, il nous noie sous le travail!

Camille ricana, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elles partirent toute deux vers la bibliothèque.

Pour la première fois, Lolita ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Son père n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis près de deux semaines, et sa mère n'allait pas bien. C'est pourquoi, cette après midi là, elle décida d'aller le voir.

- Maman… Je sors…

Ladite maman ne se tourna même pas de son album photo, et répondit:

- Oui oui… fait attention à toi Andy…

La petite ne répondit rien et sortit de la maison.

Elle marchait d'un pas sur vers le commissariat centrale, les gens ne prêtant pas attention à elle, trop occupé à se presser pour rentrer chez eux, sauf deux jeunes, qui, en la voyant, seule, conclurent à une proie facile.

- Salut petite…

- Tu as perdue tes parents?

- Si tu viens avec nous, peut-être qu'on pourra les retrouver…

Elle les ignora royalement, continuant son chemin tranquillement. Un des jeunes hommes qui l'avait abordé l'attrapa par le bras.

- Dis donc gamine, quand des grands te parle tu leur répond!

Et là, d'un air enfantin, le regard de Lolita se transforma en un air de pure cruauté.

- Excusez moi messieurs, je ne vous avais pas vu… je ne vous avait pas entendu non plus d'ailleurs…

Elle s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils venaient à peine de songer que finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de s'en prendre à elle.

Il était dix-huit heures trente, et deux adolescent à problème venait de comprendre qu'il ne devait plus sous estimer les gamines.

Au alentour de dix neuf heures, la petite arriva enfin devant le commissariat, en pleine zup sud. Face à la femme de l'accueil elle reprit son air enfant.

- Excusez moi madame…

La femme se baissa pour la voir.

- Qui a-t-il mon petit?

- Je cherche mon papa… Sasuke Uchiwa…

- Oh… Bien sur… Ta maman est avec toi?

- Elle m'attend dans la voiture.

- Bien je vais te conduire à lui alors.

Elle la prit par la main, et elle la conduisit dans un bureau où un homme au cheveux noirs fouillait dans des dossier. Elle frappa et entrouvrit la porte.

- Hem, excuse moi Sasuke mais il y a quelqu'un qui te demande.

- Qui ça?

La femme s'effaça devant la petite fille.

- Bonsoir papa.

Sasuke sursauta.

- Lolita?! Mais que fais-tu ici?!

- Alors je te la laisse Sasuke?

- Oui oui, bien sur.

Elle referma la porte et sortit.

- Que fais-tu ici Loli?

- Je suis venue te demander de revenir à la maison.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça… se sont des problème de grand. Ta maman est là?

- Non… Je suis partie toute seule.

- Comment! Mais et… Sakura n'a rien dit.

- Elle croyait que j'étais Andy.

Le père ne répondit rien, choqué.

- Tu vas rentrer à la maison Lolita.

- Non.

- Lolita ne fait pas de caprice! Je vais te faire raccompagner.

La petite s'approcha de lui, posa les deux mains sur la table et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

- Non. Je ne partirais pas. Maman va mal depuis que tu es parti. C'est si dure à concevoir que tu lui es indispensable?! Tu dois rentrer à la maison! C'est capitale! Si tu ne le fait pas, je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se terminer, mais ça sera désagréable pour tout le monde! Alors tu vas arrêter tes conneries, et tu vas rentrer avec moi à la maison! Je peux te jurer que sinon tu ne me feras pas sortir d'ici.

Sasuke regarda sa fille ébahit, elle ne lui avait jamais répondu comme ça, et elle devenait soudainement intransigeante avec lui.

- Lolita je…

- Ecoute papa, je sais pertinemment que la dispute était particulièrement de sa faute, mais de ton coté, tu dois aussi te montrer un peu adulte. Son passé de tueuse à gage a fait d'elle quelqu'un de très impulsif, et tu dois te douter que les mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

Son père ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien a dire, elle avait raison.

- Je te suis.

Et il se leva, la prit par la main, pour partir reconquérir sa femme.

- Tu ne me fera pas croire qu'il est rentré comme ça?!

- Je t'assure que si!

- Trop fort…

Camille, Andy et Angélica discutait tranquillement à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Trop fort, trop fort… Maman s'interroge encore du comment du pourquoi… à croire que quelqu'un est allé le voir pour lui intimer de revenir… mais qui?

Sasuke était rentré le soir même du passage de Lolita, et avait préféré tenir sous secret son passage. Et c'était donc pour ça que les trois jeunes femmes (et probablement leurs mères) s'interrogeait maintenant.

- Et ta mère était comment quand il est rentré?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai eu que la version de Sofia, Lolita ne ma rien envoyé.

- C'est curieux, habituellement elle te préviens toujours en première!

- Je sais.

Elles replongèrent dans leurs pensées quand Johnatan s'installa à coté d'Andy.

- Salut Andy…

- Ah… John… Justement je voulais te parler…

- Ah…

- En privé, viens.

Elle se leva, prit le jeune homme par la main, et ils partirent tout les deux vers le couloir adjacent au réfectoire.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Voilà John… Entre nous c'est super… mais… Je… Je commence à en avoir marre. Tu comprend, t'es vachement sympa et tout, mais c'est plus comme avant. Donc voilà, je veux casser.

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris…

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ci?

Et vexé.

- Rien. Ce coup ci c'est moi qui en ai marre.

- Alors c'est ça, il y a un mois, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour moi et là…

- Dis donc Silverstone, les chevilles enfle pas trop vite? J'avais décodé d'être sympa et de pas te jarter comme un crétin, mais si tu me pousse à bout, c'est comme ça que ça va se finir!

Johnatan vit rouge. Cette pétasse osait le virer comme ça? Lui le plus beau mec du bahut?

- Tu me le paieras Uchiwa!

Il se retourna et avança un peu.

- C'est ça, tu m'enverras la facture.

Et elle rejoignit le self.

- Alors ça y est, c'est fini avec Johnatan?

- Vi… Il commençait à devenir saoulant, alors j'ai préféré le virer.

Andrews sourit. Sa sœur ne changerais jamais. Elle avait beau collectionner les conquêtes, elle avait toujours été attaché à Johnatan qui avait été son premier en tout (premier mec, premier baiser, premier amour, première baise…), et il savait pertinemment que casser avec lui avait été dure.

- M'enfin, C'est vrai quoi, il se croit indispensable ou quoi?! Je déteste les types comme ça!

Son frère eut un sourire moqueur.

- Menteuse, tu adore les machos et les mecs dans ce genre.

- J'aime les machos parce que j'adore les remettre à leur place! C'est tout!

- Et maintenant?

- Je sais pas… Je me suis fait Rodrigue et Johnatan alors pourquoi pas François?

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus... reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou**

**J'ai remarqué (dans mes deux reviews) que Lolita avait plu... ça m'éclate comment elle a ramené son père à la maison... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi... je crois que ma mère ne voudra pas me les offrir pour noël, quoique je peux rajouté ça après la limousine, le jet privé, et le garde du corps... (comment ça mégalo, moi? Jamais!)**

**Reveiws:**

**Milano-chan: J'ai fait Andy avec un caractère très... Chaud... Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte... quant à Lolita, il ne faut jamais sous estimer les plus jeune, ma soeur par exemple, si il existait une section torture à la maternelle, elle en ferait parti... (et alors, même si elle n'a que deux ans, elle est déjà diabolique!).**

**Tsume: Je trouve que la faute est surtout à Sasuke, mais après tout, t'as peut-être raison... Je suis d'accord pour Andy par contre... Elle a un caractère très... fort... Et pour Mathew, tu rique de ne pas être déçue!**

Attention, je préviens tout de même que ce chapitre contient des termes qui mérite le rating que j'aimis à la fic... j'ai fait un début de lemon, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très choquant, je préfère prévenir.

**Vous allez remarquer à la fin du chapitre que j'ai fait un énorme bond dans le temps, ce qui ne rends pas l'histoire très crédible, dites vous que si j'ai sauté Noël, c'est que je vous ferais peut-être un chapitre spéciale, pour ladite fête, même si elle n'aura pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire… **

**Chapitre 5: Conneries et douleurs**

**Ou comment pousser deux filles dans les bras de deux mecs (pour une nuit)**

**Ou comment souffrir autant physiquement que psychologiquement**

Il était deux heures du matin, et Andy avait faim. Elle n'avait quasi rien mangé au dîner, voulant à tous prix trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait quitté Johnatan, et était déjà sorti avec trois mecs. Elle avait envoyé chier le dernier en date après qu'il lui eut demandé de payer leur boisson lors d'une de leurs sorties. Au alentour de 20h00 elle avait fini par trouver un mec pas trop chiant avec qui elle avait put passer un bout de sa nuit, mais voilà, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus occupée, elle ressentait finalement le besoin de se nourrir.

Elle s'extirpa donc en silence des dortoirs, traversa les couloirs à pas feutré et finit par arriver aux cuisines. Quelques cuisiniers s'y activaient encore, à moins que ce ne soit déjà.

- Bonjour, miss?

C'était un jeune homme, d'à peu près vingt cinq ans, pas plus lait qu'un autre, mais pas particulièrement attirant.

- Uchiwa, miss Uchiwa.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite là?

La brune prit un air espiègle et dans un sourire, répondit sur le ton de la confidence:

- J'ai faim, j'ai du sauter le dîner, et maintenant mon estomac réclame ses droits… Un peu de pitié s'il vous plait.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisse jamais les jolies demoiselles quand elles ont faim! Je vais essayé de te trouver un petit reste. Mais faut pas que ça deviennent un habitude, parce que c'est interdit pas le règlement.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et il partit un peu plus loin. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une assiette chargé en frites.

- Mon dieu, vous ne pensez pas à ma ligne vous.

- Dans l'état où sont les choses, on ne peut plus rien faire, si ce n'est en profiter.

- Ça insinue quoi? Que je suis grosse?!

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, tandis qu'elle dévorait ses frites.

Quand elle l'eut finit, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce merveilleux dîner Oh Darling… Je reviendrais!

Et avec un sourire espiègle, l'autre lui répondit:

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous accorder beaucoup de temps très chère, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé.

Andy ne répondit rien. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, capturant son regard, et lui posa un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Andy, et toi?

- Jé… Jérôme…

- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, Jérôme… Mais je vais devoir filer maintenant…

Et après un deuxième smac sur les lèvres du pauvre aide cuisinier, elle sortit en douce, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme complètement troublé par cette rencontre.

Andy remontait venait de passer la porte de son dortoir quand elle entendit un voix:

- Bonsoir Uchiwa, on a décidé de se faire une petite virée nocturne… Je me demande quel tête ferait la vieille Tsuni quand elle l'appendra…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Dis moi Mckenzie, si tu t'achetais une vie pour changer… Ça t'éviterais d'avoir a t'occuper de la mienne.

Mathew s'approchait toujours, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils continuaient à se toiser.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu aller faire? Attends, laisse moi deviner, t'es allé voir un mec, mais pas le même que celui avec qui t'as quitter la salle tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu monter se coucher… Ra lala, Uchiwa, tu ne peux décidément pas te passer de sexe… Mais tu as de la chance, parce que tu as devant toi le plus doué de tout le bahut!

- Oh… Et pourquoi sa majesté s'abaisserait-il à combler un simple jeune fille comme moi?

Il se regardèrent encore un instant dans le blanc des yeux, et soudain, sur un impulsion subite, elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa. Baisé auquel le jeune homme face à elle répondit volontiers, posant des mains impatiente sur le dos de la brune. Andy s'affola un peu: ce qui au départ n'avait été qu'un action destiné à exciter son partenaire pour finalement le laisser sur sa faim, était devenu passionné, pressant, sensuel, et déjà la jeune femme pouvait prévoir qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter.

Alors qu'ils se décrochait l'un de l'autre, un regard fiévreux dans les yeux, elle murmura, de ce ton innocent qui l'avait toujours poussé à bout:

- Prends moi…

Encore un instant, il la regarda, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, pour finalement se laisser aller à ses pulsions, réalisant que se serait probablement sa seule chance de l'approcher un peu plus que tout ce qu'il n'avait pu faire jusqu'à présent.

Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur du fond, remontant sa main le long de la cuisse blanche de l'Uchiwa, soulevant du même coup la courte jupe d'uniforme, le soupir de contentement que poussa la jeune fille l'ensuivit à poursuivre, et très vite, jupe et cravate se retrouvèrent au sol, ne laissant à Andy que de simple sous vêtement en dentelle noir.

Ce fut son tour de le plaquer contre le mur, déboutonnant de ce fait la chemise de son vis-à-vis, qui partit rejoindre sa semblable sur le parquet. Commençant par lui mordiller simplement l'oreille, elle redescendit par la base du cou, pour finalement glisser le long du torse joliment halé du jeune homme. Embrassant chaque abdos, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau, elle passa toute cette partie au peigne fin pour finalement s'attaquer au pantalon du brun, passablement étroit depuis un instant. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore baissé son boxer noir, il lui attrapa le visage pour le remonter au niveau du sien, et lui chuchota d'un ton sans réplique:

- C'est moi l'expert ici…

Le lendemain matin, Andy se réveilla dans son lit, avec le souvenir diffus d'être remonté dans son lit après s'être fait sauter sauvagement dans leur salle commune, mais par contre, elle avait clairement en tête ce qui avait précédé le retour au lit, et elle pouvait dire sans hésiter qu'il méritait pleinement sa réputation de meilleur coup de l'Arlequeen (leur lycée). Puis elle finit par s'apercevoir de l'horreur de la chose: Elle avait couché avec son pire ennemi!

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et dévala les escaliers en direction du self, où ses amies devait probablement l'attendre.

- Camille!

Dès qu'elle s'installa à ses côtés, la jeune femmes comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Un du coté d'Andy, pour avoir cet air terrifié sur le visage, mais un autre du coté d'Angélica, pour avoir quitter la table avant que l'Uchiwa n'arrivent, elle qui n'aimait pas manger sans ses deux amies.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Où est Angie?

L'Uzumaki haussa les épaules.

- Je vous raconterais quand elle sera avec nous… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

Elle expédièrent leur petit déjeuner, et quittèrent la table pour la bibliothèque où il y avait de forte chance de trouvé leur dernière amie.

La bibliothèque de l'Arlequeen était une ancienne chapelle rénovée, et du fait, elle était tantôt sombre, les jours pluvieux, tantôt extrêmement lumineuse. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. De plus, l'édifice résonnait énormément.

Quand les deux jeune femmes aperçurent l'Inuzuka, assise à une table, plusieurs gros livres éparpillé autour d'elle, elles ne purent s'empêcher de l'apostropher, ce qui leur valu un chut retentissant de la part de la documentaliste. Andy se prit à penser qu'elle avait vraiment des oreilles partout.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Ses amies s'installèrent à ses cotés, tentant tant bien que mal de se faire une petite place entre ses bouquins.

- J'ai fait une bêtise.

Curieusement, au lieu de demander des informations supplémentaires, la jeune femme rougit vivement.

- Je… J'ai… J'ai couché avec Mathew.

C'est deux amies écarquillèrent les yeux en grand. Entre Andy et Mathew, ça avait toujours été la grande haine, passant leur temps à se lancer des injures à la figure, ou tout simplement en faisant des coup bas à l'un ou à l'autre, alors comment ce… hem… regrettable incident avait bien pu se produire?

- Vous… Vous étiez bourrés… Ou… Un truc du genre?

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pour lui, bien qu'il m'ait paru totalement sobre, mais en tout cas, moi je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis au moins… Longtemps. Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est arrivé, au début je… j'avais juste prévu de… l'exciter un peu… et puis après… Mais… Je sais pas… j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter… et…

Camille se remettait à peu près de sa surprise quand elle entendu Angélica murmurer quelques choses:

- Bienvenue au club…

Et ce fut au tour des deux autres d'écarquiller les yeux.

L'Inuzuka avait prévu leur réaction, mais elle ne pouvait pas se réduire leur en parler. C'était… mal. Perdre sa virginité de manière aussi stupide…

_Elle revenait de son cour de sport, et n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les douches collective, et heureusement pour elle il existait une salle de bain réservé au responsable de classe. Elle en faisait partie. Elle avait donc sortit sa petite clef réservé à cette salle, et y avait courue. _

_Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il y aurait déjà quelqu'un. Quasi personne n'y allait, et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur Lui._

_Elle était entrée en fanfare, pour finalement l'apercevoir. Il était là, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, ses cheveux bruns dégoulinant d'eau, et ses yeux vert la fixant avec surprise. _

_- Andrews…_

_Il lui fit son éternel sourire, pas gêné pour un sou, et déclara d'un ton goguenard:_

_- Je veux bien croire que tu sois pressé de te lavé Angie, mais si tu pouvais au moins me laisser le temps de m'habiller…_

_La jeune femme rougit. Il lui tourna le dos, attrapant ses vêtement resté sur la chaise, et alors qu'elle aurait dû sortir, elle remarqua quelque chose sur son omoplate gauche: un tatouage. Comme attirée par une force magnétique, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher, jusqu'à frôler le dessin du bout des doigt. C'était une fée, perchée sur un…_

_- A?_

_Le jeune homme se retourna surpris._

_- Oui un A, A comme Andrews, Andy, Arthur…_

_Sans savoir trop comment il se retrouva comme capturé par son regard noir. _

_- Antoine… _

_Toujours sans savoir comment, ses mains se retrouvèrent, l'une sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa joue, la rapprochant encore un peu plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur ses lèvres. _

_En se détachant d'elle, il replongea son regard dans le sien, et murmura d'un ton presque inaudible:_

_- A comme Angie…_

_Angélica rougit un peu plus. C'était normale en somme, mais elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir, parce que c'était immorale: du désir. Et pourtant, alors que les yeux émeraude sondait ceux couleur ébène, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'on pouvait mettre cette foutu morale de coté parfois, et elle se laissa dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. _

- Qui?

Angélica sortit de sa rêverie.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Qui est le dieu qui a réussi à te dévergonder? C'était un bon coup? Raconte!

La jeune femme avait l'impression de se noyer sous toutes les questions d'Andy, et pour une raison obscure, cela ne l'amusa pas comme elle en avait l'habitude, et elle ressentit comme un sentiment bizarre au creux de l'estomac.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

L'Uchiwa une un instant de surprise.

- Allez tu peux bien me dire, moi je te raconte tout!

- Je ne t'ais jamais rien demandé…

La jeune femme regarda Camille, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de soutient, celle-ci lui répondit du regard comme un: elle a raison.

- Ah oui. Et bien j'espère que tu pourras t'en passé, Angélica, parce que ça ne reproduira plus!

Elle se leva dignement, récupéra son sac au sol, et sortit en grand fracas de la bibliothèque sans se soucier de l'air effarouché de la documentaliste.

Andy arpentait les couloirs énervée. Alors qu'elle lui racontait tout, Angélica ne voulait rien lui dire au sujet de son mystérieusement amant. Pourquoi donc, si ça avait été un de ses anciens copains, ce n'était pas un problème, ça aurait même pu être Johnatan. Elle avançait rageusement quand elle percuta quelqu'un brutalement.

- Aïe! Crétin, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas?!

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir petite sœur… Qu'est-ce qui peux bien t'être arrivé pour que tu sois aussi énervée?

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour croisé les yeux de son frère.

- De une, c'est moi l'aîné, et tout ça c'est la faute d'Angélica!

Le brun pâlit brutalement.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

- Elle refuse de me dire qui est le mec avec qui… enfin tu vois quoi…

Andrews retrouva ses couleurs pour finalement arriver à un rouge proche de la pivoine, ou peut-être était-ce la tomate…

- Tu… Tu sais quelque chose toi…

Son frère se recula d'un pas.

- Peut-être…

- Dit!

Curieusement, son visage redevint blanc.

- Ça… ça ne te regarde pas.

Cette déclaration fit comme une douche froide à la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, alors elle t'en parle à toi, mais moi je n'ai rien le droit de savoir?! Je peux savoir pourquoi?!

Andrews baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout le temps tout savoir! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes amie et que nous sommes frère et sœur, que je vais te le dire! Je suis au courant, mais si elle ne veut pas que tu le sache, alors je ne vais sûrement pas le faire.

Andy eut un regard perdu, puis soudain eu l'illumination: Ce n'était ni Johnatan, ni un autre de ses précèdent copains, c'était son frère.

- Elle ne te l'as pas dit n'est-ce pas? Tu l'as su, parce que tu était sur les lieux, et que c'est toi!

Le regard de son frère se fit soudain coléreux.

- Elle est contente la petite Andy, elle vient d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait, et bien oui, c'est moi, mais tu sais quoi, je trouve vraiment dégueulasse la façon dont tu te comporte!

- Tu trouve mon comportement dégueulasse, très bien, et bien va te foutre connard, ça se dit mon frère mais c'est pas capable de me comprendre… C'est toi qu'est dégueulasse Andrews! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi!

Elle le fixa encore un instant, puis se retourna, et partit à grand pas.

Andrews la regarda, dans un mélange de surprise et de colère. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, et bien tant mieux, ça lui ferait des vacances, mais en même temps, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il se disputait. La première fois en dix-sept ans.

Andy peinait à s'en rendre compte. Elle venait de se disputer avec son frère. Son jumeau, sa moitié… ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel depuis… jamais.

Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Andrews le coupable, il enfreint la règle, celle de toujours tout se dire. Elle se sentit encore plus énervée, et sans le vouloir, elle bouscula une deuxième personne: le professeur Robins.

- Dis donc jeune fille, vous pourriez vous excuser tout de même!

Ladite jeune fille se tourna vers elle, la toisa un instant du regard, puis, avec un sourire narquois, répliqua:

- Ecoute grosse vache, quand on pourra t'éviter dans les couloirs, je penserais à m'excuser, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, c'est de perdre les trente kilo que t'as en trop!

Et sans attendre que son professeur ne réponde, elle tourna et disparut dans le couloir, laissant une pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Andy continua à avancer dans le couloirs, sans se soucier des élèves qui soit tentait vainement de la draguer, soit qui au contraire lui jetait des regards assassins.

- Qu'est-ce qui a? vous avez jamais vu une bombe de votre vie ou quoi?!

Et en levant les yeux au ciel elle repartit.

Cinq. Elle avait ramené cinq mecs cette nuit là. Pas en même temps bien entendu, mais cinq tout de même. Diane devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, il était courant qu'Andy ramène un mec le soir depuis sa rupture avec Johnatan, mais depuis une semaine, d'un, elle était passé à deux voir à trois par soir… Et là, cinq!

Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec ses amies, Camille et Angélica. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Tu sais, on ne peut plus vraiment faire grand-chose, Andy ne traîne plus avec nous, elle passe de mecs en mec, avec comme accompagnatrice Béatrice Lizozo.

- Que s'est-t-il passé?

- Elle s'est disputée avec Andrews.

La jeune femme les regarda surprise.

- Et alors, c'est courant que les frères et sœurs se disputent.

- Pas pour ces deux là, c'était la première fois. Ils ont toujours été très soudé.

- Oh.

Diane baissa les yeux.

- Je vois.

- Elle finira par se calmer. Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle mûrisse un peu.

Camille reprit un air un peu plus joviale.

- Sinon, pour reprendre sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, vous allez voir le match cette après midi? Andy va jouer.

Les jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent, indécise.

- Allez, ça nous détendras l'esprit!

Les équipe de football de l'Arlequeen était mixte, et se jouait élève de l'école contre élève de l'école. C'est match annonçait toujours les début de vacances (ici, en l'occurrence, les vacances de Février).

Andy faisait parti de l'équipe nommée as de pique, et le capitaine était Mathew. Elle jouait en tant que goal. Face à eux jouait aujourd'hui l'équipe roi de trèfle.

En arrivant dans les tribunes du stade de l'école, les trois jeune femmes remarquèrent qu'il y avait déjà une foule monstrueuse d'élève, et elles ne réussirent à avoir des place que grâce à l'interventions inestimé d'Antoine, qui, ayant effrayé les autres élève par un procédé plus que douteux avait un grand espace libre autour de lui.

- Salut les beautés, ça va?

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as pu avoir ces places… Où est ton frère?

Le jeune garçon lui fit un grand sourire éclatant.

- Il commente! Vous venez me tenir compagnie?

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne vas pas nous envoyé le truc que t'as envoyé au autres élèves?

Il prit son air le plus innocent.

- Meuh non, je vous aime bien… Je vous ferais rien! Parole de farceur!

- Mouais…

Les élèves entrèrent sur le terrain sous les hurlements des élèves, et se placèrent pour le match.

Match qui commença.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un premier ballon parviennent à franchir la ligne de défense. Andy s'élança pour le rattraper, jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il allait sortir, mais elle était déjà parallèle au sol, et trop près à la fois du poteau droit. Et il y avait le ballon, qui lui arriva droit sur la gorge. Son dos heurta violement la bar de métal, tandis que la balle lui renversait la tête vers l'arrière et poursuivit sa course jusque dans les tribunes. Elle s'écrasa violemment au sol, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

- Andy!

C'était Mathew, criant, qui arriva le premier à ses cotés. Elle le regarda, les yeux encore un peu dans le vague:

- Math… J'ai… J'ai froid…

Et elle perdit connaissance.

**Verdict? Donnez votre opinion en cliquant sur le ptit bouton en bas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou!**

**Si vous saviez comment j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre... comme le précédent me diré vous, mais je faisait un bloquage à l'hôpital...Menfin... J'ai carrément failli zappé de poster... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi... Mais avec l'approche de noël, je ne désespère pas... Je me demande comment va faire le père noël si on demande tous la même chose... **

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: Je confirme, Andy à fait un beau caprice... M'enfin, c'est Andy, je l'ao fait comme ça... (n'empêche que Sasuke a carrément foiré son éducation!) Quand à Andrews il est pas trop trop doué, mais tu vas vite comprendre. **

**Manah66: Je suis surprise que tu dise que c'est Andrews qui soit en tord, certes c'est mal parce qu'il a trompé sa copine, mais en même temps, Andy n'a pas à tout savoir... mais après tout chacun son avis... **

**Attention, pour ceux qui idéalisait Andrews (comment ça il y en a pas?), il est particulièrement sombre dans ce chapitre… **

**Voilà, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6: Hôpital et changement de comportement.**

**(ou comment pousser les Uchiwa à bout…)**

**(ou comment Camille peut se déclarer)**

Les Uchiwa étaient réunis dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital où Andy venaient d'être hospitalisée en urgence. Et entre Andrews qui jetait des regards meurtriers à qui le regardais, Sakura qui avait cassé d'un coup de pied le distributeur de boisson, et Sasuke qui s'énervait dès qu'une infirmière venaient lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau… Les médecins ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et puis il y avait ce jeune homme, qui était arrivé en même temps que la jeune femme, et qui tournait comme un lion en cage devant la salle d'opération.

- C'est toi Mathew?

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, près à sortir une remarque bien acerbe quand il tomba nez à nez avec une petite fille, d'à peu près dix ans.

- Oui.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir ma sœur en portrait.

Mathew la regarda d'un air un peu perdue.

- Ta sœur?

- Andy. C'est ma grande sœur.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Andy avait une sœur?

- Si tu venais voir dans le hall, tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas que moi, Andrews, Antoine, Arthur, Sydney, et Sofia… Ils sont tous là, avec nos parents bien sur.

Le jeune homme l'observa de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait un peu à sa sœur, mais avec ses cheveux rose, elle paraissait plutôt d'une autre famille.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi es-tu là, alors que vous vous détestez…

- Elle fait avant tout parti de mon équipe, et pour ça, je me dois de la soutenir, comme avec n'importe quels membres.

La petite le regarda une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas aller avec les autres, rester ici, ça rendra le temps encore plus long.

Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire, et dans un soupir, il lui la prit.

En arrivant dans le hall où toute la famille attendait, Lolita lui lâcha la main, et alla s'asseoir auprès d'Antoine qui avait sorti son jeux vidéo et qui jouait en ligne avec Arthur.

Andrews regarda d'un peu plus près le jeune homme avec qui sa petite sœur venait d'arrivée, que faisait donc Mckenzie ici?! C'était invraisemblable. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Lolita qui lui fit un sourire espiègle, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Mathew alla s'installer dans un coin de la salle.

Ils attendaient tous depuis maintenant près d'une heure quand une infirmière arriva.

- M., Mme Uchiwa?

En un battement cils, Sakura était devant l'aide soignante qu'elle toisait du haut de son mètre soixante-dix.

- Oui.

- Euh… J'aurais quelques petites questions à vous poser.

- Allez-y.

- Euh…

L'infirmière était mal à l'aise. Quand elle l'avait vu rentrer, elle avait su que cette femme était particulière, et elle sentait que face à elle, elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Votre… votre fille a… une immense cicatrice dans le dos, cicatrice qui n'est pas répertoriée dans son dossier médicale… Les médecins tiennent à savoir d'où elle vient.

La mère de famille eut un moment d'hésitation qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Si même sa femme ne savait pas d'où venait cette balafre, alors personne ne le saurait.

- Ce n'était rien de dangereux, une simple écorchure, la cicatrice est restée parce qu'elle n'a pas daignée m'écoutez, et n'a pas protégé son dos du soleil… Une petite coupure de rien du tout.

Mathew s'en souvenait, de la cicatrice, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la caresser du bout des doigts quand ils avaient… enfin, il se comprenait.

L'infirmière acquiesça et repartit comme elle était venue, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaya de faire.

- Mademoiselle!

- O… Oui Mme Uchiwa?

- Pourrions nous voir notre fille maintenant?

- Euh… Oui, suivez moi, mais vous devrez entrer un par un, parce qu'elle est très faible.

- Bien.

Mathew les vit tous rentrer, tranquillement, les uns à la suite des autres, tantôt un masque sur le visage, tantôt un air de tristesse voilant leur yeux. Puis se fut son tour, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer, il croisa le regard de la petite Lolita, tellement fort, tellement impérieux: elle lui ordonnait d'y aller, et c'est-ce qu'il fit.

Il entra dans la petite chambre au mur blanc et s'installa sur la petite chaise à coté du lit où était coucher la fille d'ordinaire si pleine d'énergie, qui était maintenant reliée à toute une batteries de fils, plus blanche que la mort, paraissant si faible, si fragile, avec ses paupière close…

- Salut… Je… Je sais pas trop ce qu'on doit dire dans un moment comme ça… Je… Je sais même pas si tu m'entends…

Il baissa la tête, les joues plus rouge. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. _Alors ne dit rien. _Lui souffla une petite voie dans sa tête. Il se tut un instant, restant dans le silence, scannant chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas cachée par les draps ou par la tunique. Tellement de choses lui revenant en tête, leurs disputes, leurs ébats sexuels, leurs regards confiants au début d'un match. Elle croyait en lui, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait proposé comme chef d'équipe quand l'ancien avait quitté le lycée. Ils ne leur suffisaient presque plus que d'un regard pour se comprendre, pour savoir quand il fallait tirer, quand il fallait esquiver, quand il fallait se disputer…

Il préférait sortir, trop de souvenirs lui remontait, lui tenait la gorge, et il ne se sentait pas capable de rester une seconde de plus. Et alors qu'il se leva, il sentit quelque chose lui retenir la main: quelque chose d'un peu rugueux, de froid, mais en même temps si chaud, chaud comme un cœur qui battait.

- Math… Reste…

Il se retourna, et vie deux émeraude qui le fixait, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Il y a ta famille qui t'attend dehors, je vais aller les appeler.

- Si… Si je te laisse partir… Tu ne reviendras pas… ne part pas… s'il te plait.

Il n'avait pas la force, et la repousser maintenant aurait été comme un coup de poignard, autant pour lui que pour la jeune femme, alors il se rassit, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières. Infirmières qui arrivèrent aussitôt.

- Miss Uchiwa est réveillée? Poussez monsieur que nous puissions l'examiner.

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Les aides-soignantes s'entreregardèrent.

- Voyons Miss Uchiwa, il faut nous laisser vous examiner…

- Faîtes comme vous le sentez, mais moi je ne le lâcherais pas.

- … Bien…

Les femmes autour d'elle s'activèrent un instant, puis n'ayant rien remarqué d'anormale, appelèrent la famille.

Il était 19 heures, et Mathew avait prévenu ses parents qu'il rentrerais tard, et qu'il préférait qu'ils viennent le chercher à l'hôpital où il n'avait pas pu se détacher d'Andy. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étant en déplacement, et ne pouvais pas venir le chercher.

- Andy… Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi maintenant… Il est tard et…

La jeune femme tourna vers lui son regard d'enfant.

- Si tu pars, moi, je meurt.

Que faire? Il n'avait pas prévue de passer ses vacances au chevet d'une malade, et il s'en retrouvait obligé par la force des choses.

- Mathew?

Une voix interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Qui a-t-il Andy?

- Est-ce que je suis belle?

Cette question le prit au dépourvue. Bien sur qu'elle était belle, avec ses long cheveux d'ébène et ses deux émeraude en guise de pupille… Mais si il lui répondait ça, qu'allait-t-il se passer?

- Tu… Tu as du charme… Pourquoi?

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux.

- Pour rien… tu vas rester avec moi! Hein?! Tu vas pas me laisser! Tu promets… Je veux pas que tu partes…

Il y avait dans sa voix un tel supplice que le jeune homme ne put que répondre par l'affirmative.

- On va appeler les infirmière et on va leur demander de m'apporter une couchette, ça te vas comme ça?

La brune lui fit un grand sourire enfantin et acquiesça.

Les jours passèrent, et alors que Mathew et Andy devenait très proche, il fallut que le jeune homme repartent pour le lycée.

- Tu sais Andy, on a passé des super vacances toi et moi, mais maintenant, toi, il vas falloir que tu te rétablisses correctement, tu vas commencer la rééducation, et moi je dois assister à la rentré de l'Arlequeen, et reprendre les cours.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Mathew, son Mathew qui était resté avec elle pendant deux semaines, voulait partir, il voulait la quitter?!

- Je…

Il s'était déjà levé, près à partir.

- Embrasse moi.

La requête le prit au dépourvue. En temps normale, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de l'embrasser, et même plus, il l'avait déjà démontré, mais là, après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qu'il avait vécue, il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de la brune.

- Non. Non Andy, je ne t'embrasserais pas.

Elle écarquilla en grand les yeux.

- Mais… Mais moi je… Je…

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, pendant lequel elle eut une brusque coloration au niveau des joues.

- Je t'aime moi…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il s'était attendus à ça, et c'était principalement ce qu'il craignait. Il s'était tellement attaché à elle, que si il n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait, il aurait répondus à sa requête et aurait répondu à ses sentiments, et l'aurait pris sauvagement sur son lit d'hôpital. Mais voilà, il savait. Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas Andy, ce n'est juste qu'une impression, parce que je suis resté avec toi pendant deux semaines de ta convalescence… C'est tout… Tu n'es pas amoureuse, pas de moi en tout cas… un jour peut-être que tu trouveras le bon, mais se ne sera sûrement pas moi. Je dois y aller maintenant Andy.

Il se détacha d'elle, se retourna et sortit de la chambre sous le regard effaré de la jeune femme.

- Math…

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer…

- Math!

Elle suffoquait carrément.

- MATH!!!

Les infirmières n'arrivèrent que pour la voir cracher du sang, et retomber sur le matelas, amorphe.

Quand ils l'avaient appris, tout les Uchiwa avait été choqué. Alors qu'Andy se rétablissait peu à peu, elle avait fait une brusque rechute, et était maintenant dans le coma. Mais le plus dur avait été pour Andrews. Ils s'étaient réconciliés quelques jours avant, s'étaient serrés dans leur bras, et s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais se disputer. Il était clair que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se quereller.

Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle, et n'était même pas aller à son chevet, ça ne servait strictement à rien, il n'irait pas la voir. Il avait cassé avec Helena au début des vacances, sous le prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux tout les deux, ce sur quoi elle avait renchérit que ça ne les empêchait pas de rester bons amis. Pour beaucoup il y avait encore quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais Andrews savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus rien, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sortait du réfectoire, et on aurait quasiment pu voir une aura énervé autour de lui, une aura qui disait clairement venez pas me faire chier. Seulement une intrépide petite jeune femme transgressa l'avertissement.

- Andrews!

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Angélica…

Elle s'arrêta près de lui un peu essoufflée de lui avoir couru après.

- Si… Si tu veux parler… je… je suis là…

Il la regarda un instant un air narquois dans les yeux.

- Merci mais non merci.

Il continua à avancer jusqu'à la salle commune de leur dortoirs.

- Mais… And…

Il se retourna un regard de pure haine braqué sur elle, et la plaqua sans plus de cérémonie contre le mur.

- Ne. Prononce. Plus. Jamais. Ce. Surnom.

- Excuse moi Andrews… Je ne… Je ne l'ait pas fait exprès… Je suis désolée… Vraiment… Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider…

Son regard était toujours aussi noir, mais il était maintenant braqué sur d'autre parties de l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Il lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse.

- Tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux en signe d'acquiescement.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à se coller à elle, sa main habile se promenant sur tout le corps de l'Inuzuka.

- Andrews… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la jeune femme un peu paniquée.

- Je te donne l'occasion de te faire pardonner…

Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la lingerie inférieur de la brune, et glissa sa main dedans.

- Ah… Andrews… Arrêtes… s'il te plait…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- Tu veux te faire pardonner oui ou non?!

- Pas… Comme… ça…

Il continuait son exploration interne de ses doigts. Puis alors qu'elle commençait à se laisser glisser contre le mur, il les retira, la regarda de haut, et déclara d'un ton plus froid que la glace.

- Si tu n'accepte pas mon moyen de payement, alors va te faire voir.

Il se retourna, et remonta dans son dortoir.

Camille avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il l'entourait, tout ce qui composait son univers partaient en miette. Il y avait Andrews qui se comportait comme un véritable salaud avec toutes les filles du lycée, leur faisant de belle promesse, pour finalement les détruire les une après les autres, sans se rendre compte qu'il se détruisait lui-même ; et puis il y avait Angélica qui ne parlait plus, se contentant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, comme un gentil petit robot ; et il y avait finalement les jumeaux qui ne faisait plus de farce, et gardait scotché sur leur visage un perpétuel sourire faux.

Elle se dirigeait actuellement vers la salle d'art appliqués, où, selon la propositions du professeur Stone, elle avait la possibilité de venir quand bon lui semblait. Elle avait au fil des mois sympathiser avec lui.

Elle toqua légèrement.

- Oui? Oh, bonjour Camille, comment vas-tu?

Elle le scruta longuement. Il était tellement gentil avec elle, tellement attentifs, plus qu'avec les autres, elle en était sur, et plusieurs fois elle s'était surprise à vouloir lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle ne voulait pas briser leur amitié, qui devenait plus grande de jour en jour.

- Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir me confier à vous?

- Bien sur, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Elle lui exposa les faits brièvement : le coma d'Andy, son frère qui devenait insupportable, les jumeau qui se comportait comme si de rien était, et le silence d'Angélica. Et puis il y avait le comportement de Mathew, depuis que l'Uchiwa était a l'hôpital, il était devenu plus sombre, ne plaisantant plus comme avant, et même ses copains ne le reconnaissais plus.

Son professeur prit un instant avant de répondre, puis eu un doux sourire.

- Tu remarque que tout tes soucis sont liés au coma de ton amie. Pour Andrews c'est plutôt compréhensible, ne m'as-tu pas confié qu'il était très proche tout les deux? Encore plus que des jumeaux normaux? Il se seul soudainement, et par conséquent, il se comporte comme il a l'impression que sa sœur se comporte… Sauf que venant de lui, ça parait étrange…

- Oui, mais, Andy de faisait pas de belle promesse, les garçons qui l'approchait savaient pertinemment à quoi ils s'exposaient…

- Andrews est beau parleur, quoi qu'on en dise, il reste le même, il a juste laissé une autre partie de lui-même prendre le dessus…

L'Uzumaki acquiesça.

- Je pense qu'il en va de même pour le changement de comportement des jumeaux... Andy étaient leur aînée, et comme toute aînée, elle était un peu idéalisée, alors savoir qu'elle aussi peut être faible, ça les perturbe… sauf qu'eux ne sont pas triste, pas énervé comme peut l'être leur frère, eux, ils ont peur, alors il cache leur peur derrière un masque.

Il fit une pause, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de digérer l'information.

- Pour ton amie Angélica par contre je n'en ait pas la moindre idée, mais je pense que c'est aussi une sorte de protection, contre ou pour quoi, je ne sais, pas, mais une chose est sur elle tente de repousser toute menace, et c'est à toi de découvrir laquelle.

- Mais comment? Elle ne me parle même plus, passe son temps à la bibliothèque, à réviser et à travailler…

Le professeur lui fit un sourire mais ne répondit rien.

- Et pour finir Mathew Mckenzie… C'est bien lui qui était au chevet de miss Uchiwa pendant les vacances, et c'est après son départ qu'elle a eu son coma… Il doit se sentir coupable, il pense que c'est de sa faute si elle est dans cet état là…

- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas rendu visite?

- Encore une fois la peur y est pour beaucoup. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tes deux camarades se querellent depuis la sixième… Et tu m'as également dit que durant les dernier mois, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché… Je ne m'aventure pas trop loin en pensant qu'il est amoureux, et que ça lui fait peur…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Il a peur d'avoir mal?

Le professeur la regarda surpris.

- L'amour peut faire souffrir parfois… Et toi Camille, es-tu amoureuse? Parce qu'au final, c'est principalement ce sentiment qui les dirige tous…

- Oui je suis…

Puis soudain elle eut comme une illumination.

- Mais oui bien sur!

L'homme la regarda surpris.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Elle couru jusqu'à la porte du bureau, où elle s'arrêta se retourna vers son professeur et déclara:

- Andy est une Uchiwa, mais c'est avant tout une Haruno, et donc une Cortez! Ce sont les sentiments qui guide les Cortez, et rien d'autre! Si elle a ce qu'elle veut, elle reviendra! Au fait professeur… L'homme que j'aime, c'est vous, mais comme je me doute que ce n'est pas réciproque, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas d'avance déplacée…

- Que… Comment?

Elle eut un sourire éclatant.

- Je viens de comprendre… La vie, il faut la prendre quand elle se présente à vous, sinon, on est jamais heureux.

Et elle sortit du bureau en courant.

- Attends d'avoir ton diplôme toi, et moi aussi je prendrais la vie.

Le professeur Stone retourna à son bureau on il recommença la correction des devoirs de ses secondes.

- Mathew!

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, et vit l'Uzumaki s'arrêter près de lui, essoufflée

- Mathew, Je sais qu'on se connais à peine, mais, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder un instant?

Le jeune homme acquiesça intrigué. Elle l'entraîna à travers les couloirs pour finalement l'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc. Il n'y avait presque personne, qui serait assez fou pour sortir en pleine hiver?!

- Tu dois aller la voir.

- Non. - répondit le jeune homme comprenant parfaitement à qui La faisait allusions.

- C'est qu'en faite je ne te laisse pas le choix. On est Samedi, et on peut profiter de notre week-end, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, sinon je te fais bouffer toute tes dents une par une… Tu sais pertinemment que tu es notre dernière chance de revoir notre idiote d'Uchiwa avec son sourire crétin, alors tu vas bouger tes grosse fesses, et tu vas y aller, sinon je t'y emmène de force!

Son camarade la regarda éberlué. Elle avait plus de caractère qu'il ne l'imaginait.

- Je ne peux rien t'assurer tu es au courant… Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ça va marcher?

- Mon intuition.

**Une fin moins horrible que la préc&dente je trouve... Reviews?! J('en veux au moins trois pour continuer... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ceci n'est que le chapitre de noël, il n'a pas de rapport très proche avec l'histoire, et à la fin, j'ai fait un petit pense bête sur les perso et le reste de l'histoire… Joyeuse fête à tous! (Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre!)**

**Chapitre de noël**

- C'est no-noël… et ce soir l'essentiel… c'est de regarder là-haut…

Andy dansait dans sa petite robe rouge en polaires tout en installant les guirlandes de noël un peu partout dans la maison sous l'œil effaré de son jumeau qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de la jeune femme.

- Euh… And… T'es au courant que tu es en train de décorer les chiottes?

Sa sœur eut un sourire éclatant.

- C'est noël And! Il faut sourire! Tout est bon pour ça, même décorer les toilettes! Je les trouve bien triste d'ailleurs… Avec quelques couleurs vives, il seront tellement beau!

Andrews poussa un soupir exaspéré, et la laissa dans son délire.

Il traversa le manoir jusqu'au salon où il trouva sa mère, face à ses deux sœurs benjamines, qui leur faisait répéter leur cantiques de noël:

- Douce nuit…Sainte nuit… Dors sans bruit… dans son lit…Le mafieux ne s'éveillera plus…

- Il finira baignant dans son sang…

- Les tripes à l'air, les boyaux couvert…

- D'un sang visqueux et puant…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, lui-même avait appris ces chansons enfants, jusqu'au jour où il avait appris les originaux. Sa mère était tout de même une ex-tueuse à gage… Il préféra avancer à la cuisine.

- Oncle Neji? Que fais-tu là?

- Je suis venue, une année de plus, expliquer les rudiments de la cuisine Cortez à ton idiot de père.

- Parles pas comme ça de moi devant mon fils!

Ça ne servait à rien, le fils en question était déjà repartit et montait maintenant les escaliers. Il arriva devant la porte de ses deux frères.

- Ne venez pas nous déranger, nous préparons vos cadeaux de noël. C'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la porte.

Une fois encore Andrews leva les yeux au ciel. Ses frères ne préparait **jamais** de cadeau, mais généralement il faisait des surprises… qui n'était que rarement au goût de tout le monde. Il frappa tout de même.

Il y eut un bruit de rangement précipité, puis, après un bref silence, Arthur vint entrouvrir la porte.

- Mmh? C'est pour quoi?

- Euh… Vous faîtes quoi?

- Ah! C'est toi Andrews! Fallait le dire plus tôt, on croyait que c'était maman!

Son aîné soupira un instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle apprend leur cantiques aux jumelles.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, laissant apparaître Antoine, une grimace d'horreur sur le visage.

- Les pauvres… Il y a deux ans quand elle les a appris à Loli… La pauvre a refusé de parler pendant une semaine.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête gravement.

- Je suppose que cette année encore on va avoir un noël mémorable

- Yes! D'ailleurs on va te laisser, on doit encore vérifier la stabilité du sulfate de potassium avec l'acide nitrique…

Le jeune homme préféra s'éloigner, ses deux frères étaient certes très intelligent, ils n'en restait pas moins de véritable danger publics.

Il avança encore dans le couloir du manoir et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa sœur cadette. Il hésita longuement avant de frapper, ayant au contraire d'Andy, toujours eut beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec elle. Finalement il se décida, et toqua brièvement. Encore une fois, la porte s'entrouvrit, et la petite fille au cheveux rose apparut dans son encadrement.

- Que veux-tu Andrews?

Il déglutit difficilement. Sa sœur jurait avec l'atmosphère sombre qu'il y avait dans son ''antre''. Elle le regardait avec de grand yeux innocent.

- Je… Savoir comment tu vas.

- Bien je te remercie, et toi?

- Euh… ça va… Tu… Tu as fini de faire tes cadeaux?

La petite pencha les tête sur le coté.

- Je ne suis pas trop sur, j'ai trouvé le cadeau d'Andy, des jumelles et d'Arthur, mais j'hésite encore un peu pour Antoine et pour toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il rougit. Que répondre ça? Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la matinée: Si Andy le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit un truc introuvables, du genre, une limousine au couleurs de son groupe de rock préféré, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle la trouverait… Aux jumelles, il aurait demandé un simple dessin, il n'aurait fait que prier les jumeaux de ne pas faire sauter la maison, et aurait répondu à son père d'éviter de s'entretuer avec Neji… Mais avec Lolita, c'était plus compliqué. Elle était un enfant très renfermée, assez sombre, et peu bavarde, elle semblait vivre sa vie sans se soucier des autres. Puis il eut l'illumination.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Loli, j'ai confiance en tes choix, je sais que ce que tu m'offrira me fera plaisir.

Sa sœur écarquilla grand les yeux, puis eut un sourire radieux.

- D'accord… Je ferais de mon mieux.

Et elle s'effaça derrière sa porte qu'elle referma.

**o§o Jingle bells, jingle bells o§o**

Quand il apparut dans le salon il vit que sa mère avait déserté les lieux, sûrement à empêcher le massacre entre son mari et son meilleur ami, que sa sœur y avait élu domicile et qu'elle était actuellement en train de décorer le sapin pour la dix-septième fois de la soirée.

Quand elle vit que son frère la regardait d'un air lasse elle se retourna un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

- Quoi, on a dix sept ans cette année, donc je le décore dix-sept fois! Qui plus est, l'an prochain, ce ne sera probablement pas moi qui m'en chargerais alors…

Le jeune homme comprit enfin pourquoi tout le monde était tellement agiter de fêter ce noël ci, plus que les autres année s'entend, parce que se serait la dernière année où il pourrait faire les préparatifs tous ensemble. Dans l'année qui allait venir, il aurait dix-huit ans, et aurait probablement leur propre appartement à décorer. Il baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais And, ce n'est pas parce qu'on part qu'on ne pourra plus jamais revenir… Mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Parce qu'on ne sera plus les petits enfants qu'on était, parce qu'on sera des adultes, et qu'on ne pourra plus se permettre toute nos bêtises… Les jumeaux deviendront les aînés de la maison, Lolita sera également la fille aînée, et ils devront montrer l'exemple. Je pense que ça mine aussi nos parents, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, on restera leur petit bébé, et que même à quatre-vingt un ans, il ne nous verront pas autrement. Alors comme tout le monde est un peu perturbé par tout ça, on s'efforce du mieux qu'on peut de s'amuser cette année encore, celle qui sera probablement la dernière.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux dans le canapé, et Andrews commença à jouer avec la guirlande qui était autour du coup de sa sœur.

- Ça me manqueras tout ça…

La jeune femme eut un sourire tendre.

- Moi aussi And, mais il faut faire avec, on doit grandir nous aussi, que notre vie se détache peu à peu de celles de nos parents… parce que sinon…

- Sinon?

- Sinon on ne sera jamais indépendant, et quand nos parents ne pourront plus s'occuper de nous, on fera quoi?

- Mais c'est… C'est passé tellement vite.

- Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais c'est une façon de voir la vie autrement, et ce n'est pas plus mal… Tu te voix franchement à vingt-cinq ans, avec maman sur le dos, qui te rappelle que t'es assez grand pour faire ta lessive? Où de supporter les disputes entre Loli et des jumeaux quand elle ramènera ses premiers petit copains?

Le jeune homme prit un air faussement offusqué.

- Lolita n'aura pas de petit copains avant ses trente ans! Non mais franchement…

Andy éclata de rire.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Alors finalement, autant partir maintenant… et quand on aura nos apparts, et que les petits viendront squatter, qu'Helena viendra te rejoindre toute les nuits, et qu'elle n'aura plus à le faire en secret…

Elle prit un air coquin, et son frère soupira d'exaspération.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- J'ai raison! - se levant - Aller viens And, allons décorer pour la dix-septième fois ce sapin!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais la rejoignit tranquillement.

**o§o Jingle bells, jingle bells o§o**

La fête battait son plein. Angélica et Camille étaient arrivé un peut plus tôt dans la soirée, et alors que les adultes discutaient dans la salle à manger, et que les plus petit (c'est-à-dire: Simon, les jumeaux et les jumelles) se faisait un chat à travers la maison, les quatre pré adultes discutait, dans le salon, de leur orientation futur, autant sociale que scolaires.

C'est Camille qui parlait:

- Je vais sûrement me prendre un appart, car je ne supporterait pas mon père hurlant à 4000 décibels à chaque fois que je ramènerais un mec à la maison. Ma mère a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'étais suffisamment grande pour ça, il continu à menacer tout les, je cite, p'tit con, qui oserait venir tourner autour de sa fille…

Andy éclata de rire.

- He he, c'est ça d'être fille unique, certes tu n'as pas à attendre trois heures la salle de bain tout les matins, mais en contre partie, tu dois supporter tes parents 24h/24...

Son jumeau la regarda un air offusqué sur les lèvres.

- Qui doit attendre trois heures la salle de bain? Qui prends son petit déjeuner dans cette même salle de bain parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de fignoler son maquillage sinon?!

La jeune femme ne trouva que comme judicieuse réplique de lui tirer effrontément la langue.

- Et toi Angie?

La jeune femme rougit.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je voudrais bien prendre un appartement mais… J'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule… Alors je sais pas… Et puis, mes études de médecine ne me laisseront pas beaucoup de temps pour aider mes parents à la maison… alors qu'en appartement…

- Va falloir que tu te décide Angie! C'est dans pas longtemps maintenant!

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, et rougit.

- Bah en tout cas, moi, il est hors de question que je reste ici.

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Andy.

- Pourquoi?

- J'en ai marre de me faire jarter de la salle de bain tout les matins… Et puis si j'ai mon propre appart, je pourrais entreposer mes travaux partout. C'est pas facile de devenir designer, alors si en plus j'ai pas la place pour exposer…

Camille leva un sourcil.

- Tu es au courant qu'un grand appartement coûte cher?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu crois que je fais quoi depuis deux ans… Si j'ai bosser autant les deux été précédent, c'était justement pour pouvoir me faire plaisir!

Les trois autres jeune adultes s'entre regardèrent embarrassé, il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait ces étés là, elle en était revenus transformée.

- Et toi Andrews?

Andrews rougit brièvement.

- Helena et moi, on pensait peut-être à s'installer ensemble… m'enfin… on est pas trop sur… on y réfléchit…

- Elle veut faire quoi Helen l'an prochain?

- Elle veut entrer en fac de droit, pour devenir avocate…

- Et… et toi tu veux faire quoi?

Le jeune homme regarda Angélica un instant.

- Je ne suis pas trop sur… Je me lancerais bien dans les affaires… et mon bac ES m'y aideras bien…

- Moi je te conseil de devenir prof… - déclara Camille - tu aurais un succès fou auprès des Lycéennes…

Tout les jeunes adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Pff… Cama, tu ne penses qu'à ça…

- Dit donc ma cochonne, qui ramène un mec différent toute les nuits depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec son Johnatan?! Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais la plus perverse, entre nous deux, je pense que c'est toi!

- Eh ben je te lance un défi…

- Ah oui lequel?

L'Uchiwa se pencha à son oreille et y murmura quelque chose.

- Quoi?! T'es malade! Je pas faire ça! T'es dingue ma pauvre chérie, faut te faire soigner…

- Il est où le problème, il te plait de toute manière…

L'Uzumaki prit un air choqué.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un professeur, je vais pas le débauché!

- Si ça trouve, c'est un dieu au lit…

Elles se fixèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, puis finalement Camille céda, accéptant donc le pari que lui avait tendu Andy.

Son frère se tourna vers Angélica:

- Il n'y a que moi, ou… toi aussi t'es complètement larguée?

- Non, non, moi aussi je suis larguée…

Ils eurent un regard complice, puis se retournèrent vers les deux autres qui se faisait ostensiblement la tête.

- Pff… Elles sont intenables.

Il s'apprêtait à faire un autre commentaire quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lolita qui paraissait plus agitée qu'à l'habitude:

- Venez, on va ouvrir les cadeaux.

L'ordre ne permettait aucune réplique, et ils la suivirent sans rechigner. En retournant dans la salle principale, les quatre eurent un frisson, les jumelles étaient en train de chanter leur cantiques avec un entrain particulièrement lugubre.

- C'est lesquelles les miens?! C'est les gros là?!

Andrews leva les yeux au ciel.

- Andy, calme toi…

Tout le monde s'assit au pied du sapin, et Sakura commença à distribuer les cadeaux.

Les jumelles reçurent leurs cadeaux en première étant les plus jeunes. Mais si Sydney obtint deux Barbie, le cabriolet, et la maison, Sofia, quant à elle reçut le coffret complet des DVD X-files, ainsi qu'une figurine des deux personnages principaux, et trois BD de Tintin.

Vint ensuite le tour de Simon qui reçu une paire de roller, un ballon de foot dédicacé par son champion, et un petit but pour s'entraîner à marquer. Les jumeaux reçurent le manuel du parfait chimiste, ainsi que, à l'horreur des adultes présent dans la salle, la boite qui allait avec, et deux blouse neuve.

Lolita reçut un bloc notes noir avec, sur le dessus, une tête de mort blanche, et stylo du même style, et une robe lacée dans le dos, noir avec du tulle noir un peu partout. Angélica obtint un manuel détaillé sur le corps humain, un set à manucure, et un jean noir, légèrement moulant.

Camille reçut un ordinateur portable, et un lot de CD vierge. Andrews eut une logiciel qui se met automatiquement à jour en fonction de la bourse, un livre sur la théorie de la pensée et du subconscient, et un agenda pour l'année suivante Pour finir, Andy obtint six mètre de velours noirs ainsi que de tulles (de la même couleur), un calepin blanc, et un automatique flambant neuf.

La rose leva un sourcil, et se tourna vers Neji.

- Euh… Tu préfères un mensonge éhonté ou une vérité qui blesse?

- Je ne veux même pas savoir…

Andy protégeait son arme fidèlement, et Camille vint à avoir une vague idée de ce qu'avait fait son amie pendant les deux étés précédent.

Andrews jeta un regard à l'assemblée qui discutait joyeusement autour de lui, et il se prit à penser que c'était peut-être ça le bonheur. Angélica pliait soigneusement ses papier cadeaux, tandis que son frère et les jumelles courait dans tout les sens pour essayer tel ou telle cadeaux. Camille avait allumé son PC et le mettait à jour, tandis que les jumeaux avaient disparus de la circulation, sûrement à préparer une autre de leur _Surprise _, Lolita écrivait à une vitesse effréné sur son nouveau calepin, et Andy… Tient, où était Andy?

Il se leva et partit à sa recherche. Elle n'était nulle part dans la maison, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre, il entre aperçue quelque chose par la fenêtre: Il neigeait, et sa sœur était allongée dans la neige. Il sortit, et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- And?

Elle se redressa vivement.

- Oh… And, c'est toi… ça va?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, tu ne crois pas?

- Oh… ça va… Tu as vu… Il neige à noël… C'est bien…

Son frère la regarda de travers. Depuis la jeune femme était aussi… aussi pas elle?

- Je profite de notre dernière année.

- Mais tu as dit…

- And… Ne sois pas naïf, certes j'ai dit quelque chose, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passera… on pourra toujours revenir, mais ce ne sera plus pareil… Alors je profite…

Il vint s'allonger à ses cotés.

- Regarde And, tu vois l'étoile là?! Et celle là? Il y en a tellement… et la neige qui nous tombe dessus… j'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais… Tu sais And, on a une relation particulière toi et moi…

- Bien sur, on est jumeaux…

- Non, c'est plus que les jumeaux normaux… Toi et moi c'est… différent. Cette année encore, on va passer une étape de notre vie ensemble… Peut-être la plus importante, mais après, on sera séparé… J'ai pas envie… J'aimerais redevenir la petite fille qui venait embêter ses parents tout les matins pour qu'on lui mette les dessins animés, celle qui s'amusait à faire des expérience bizarre devant ses frères, qui dessinait des vêtements noir et qui essayait de les faire, même si ça rendait toujours un peu bizarre… Mais je veux aussi devenir cette femme forte, tant semblable à celle qui nous a éduqué…

Andrews s'était levé et avait marché un peu.

- Tu veux redevenir gamine? Alors voyons voir comment tu réagiras à ça…

Alors qu'Andy se redressait pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait, elle se reçut une boule de neige dans la figure.

- Que… Andrews! Tu vas m'payer ça!

Elle fit elle-même une grosse boule qu'elle envoya à son frère. Une bataille mémorable explosa entre les faux jumeaux, bataille qui fut agrémenté de l'arrivé de frères, de sœur, de parents et d'amies, pour se finir en beaux foutoir, tout le monde allongé dans l'herbe. Et alors qu'on pouvait entendre Sofia hurler à Sydney qu'elle lui avait fait bouffé de la neige, Andy attrapa la main de son frère et chuchota un bref _merci. _

**o§o Jingle bells, jingle bells o§o**

Andrews ouvrit brutalement les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre d'internat. Il se redressa sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rêve de ça cette nuit? De elle. Sa sœur.

**Ayé, c'est fini… c'était le chapitre de noël, dont je vous avais parlé… **

**Et maintenant, je vous fait le fameux pense bête dont je vous avait parlé:**

**Nom: Uzumaki Parents: Naruto Uzumaki et Jade Black**

**Prénom: Camille**

**Elle n'a pas de frère ou de sœurs.**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: C'est la plus mature du groupe, mais elle est un peu perverse sur les bord. **

**Nom: Inuzuka Parents: Kiba Inuzuka et Hinata Hiûga**

**Prénom: Angélica**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: Sage, timide, et discrète. **

**Frère: **

**Prénom: Simon**

**Âge: 12 ans**

**Caractère: Impulsif comme son père**

**Nom: Uchiwa Parents: Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno **

**Prénom: Andy**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: impulsive, flambeuse, et allumeuse.**

**Prénom: Andrews**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: Calme et posé, surprotecteur avec sa jumelles.**

**Prénom: Arthur**

**Âge: 13 ans**

**Caractère: surdoué, farceur, diabétique et optimiste**

**Prénom: Antoine**

**Âge: 13 ans**

**Caractère: surdoué, farceur, et optimiste**

**Prénom: Lolita**

**Âge: 10 ans**

**Caractère: Renfermé, probablement surdouée, observatrice, aimant ouvrir les portes.**

**Prénom: Sydney**

**Âge: 8 ans**

**Caractère: Farceuse, coquette (légèrement), et pas très mature**

**Prénom: Sofia**

**Âge: 8 ans**

**Caractère: Farceuse, garçon manqué, et pas très mature**

**Nom: Mckenzie**

**Prénom: Mathew**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: Farceur, dragueur, doux, et parfois un peu macho**

**Il a une sœur du nom de Maria, qui a 13 ans. Ses trois meilleurs potes s'appelle: Simon Sinstone (doux et gentil), Linus Johnson (dragueur au possible mais super fidèle en amitié) et Pierre Pullman (moins dragueur, mais charmeur) **

**Nom: Silverstone**

**Prénom: Johnatan**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: Dragueur, jaloux, et macho.**

**Il n'a pas de frère ni de sœur. Ses deux potes s'appelle: Rodrigue Ramirez (charmeur, et également récupérateur des ex de Johnatan), et François Dupuis (mec un peu niait, mais pas méchant).**

**Chambres:**

**Chambre d'Angélica et de Camille: **

**Prénom: Linda**

**Âge: 16 ans**

**Caractère: Douce mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pied**

**Prénom: Rebecca (dîtes Becki)**

**Âge: 18 ans**

**Caractère: Sait ce qu'elle veut, élève sérieuse**

**Chambre d'Andy:**

**Prénom: Johanne**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: Miss commère, pas très maligne**

**Prénom: Johanna**

**Âge: 17 ans**

**Caractère: Miss commère, pas très maligne (sœur de Johanne) **

**Prénom: Diane**

**Âge: 16 ans**

**Caractère: Douce, discrète, observatrice. **

**Professeurs:**

**Nom: Robins**

**Prénom: Simone**

**Caractère: Strict et impartial.**

**Matière: Mathématiques**

**Nom: Stone**

**Prénom: Jérôme**

**Caractère: Professeur attentif et juste envers ses élèves, il est strict mais juste.**

**Matière: Arts Appliquée. **

**Petit plus:**

**Le lycée s'appelle l'Arlequeen, le proviseur s'appelle Tsunade, Béatrice Lizozo est un pouf sans cervelle. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut... Je sais je suis en retard, et c'est mal... Mais vous verrez que ce chapitre en vaut la peine... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi.**

Reveiws:

Manah66: Angélica est la fille d'Hinata et de Kiba... Donc... Pour Andy, tu seras ravie... Et pour Andrews aussi je pense... Bonne lecture!

Tsume: Ben que ce passe t'il? Tu envoie plus de reviw? M'enfin... C'est po rav... Je rectifie, je te le promet!

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 7: Miracle et passion**

(Ou comment réveiller une Uchiwa)

(Ou comment dévergonder n'importe qui)

Une heure qu'elle l'avait traîné ici. Une heure qu'il attendait, devant le lit d'Andy, qu'elle se réveille. Certains aurait qualifié ça de miracle, les médecins par exemple, d'autre encore, aurait qualifié ça de folie pure, Mathew faisait partie de ceux-la. Mais comme il n'était pas suicidaire, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un pain mémorable par l'Uzumaki, il essayait d'y croire.

Il sortit un Nième fois et se plaça devant Camille.

- Franchement, tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort!

- Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parles lui.

Le brun soupira et retourna dans la chambre.

- Andy.

Un ange passa.

- Ton idiote d'amie pense vraiment que ça va marcher… Que tu vas t'éveiller comme une fleur parce que je serais là à me taper la discute alors que tu seras en train de roupiller… elle a une case en moins c'est pas possible.

L'ange repassa, avec un ami.

- Tu sais Andy… Moi, je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça quand je suis partie… Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas réellement… C'est normale que tu le penses, après tout, moi aussi, si une fille étais resté à mon chevet pendant deux semaines, je ressentirais quelque chose pour elle… mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… C'est de la reconnaissance…

Une troupe d'ange passa.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher à une chimère… Je n'ai pas envie de croire en un amour impossible… Toi et moi on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre… c'est pas possible… On peux essayer si tu veux… Mais quoi qu'on fasse, toi et moi ça marchera pas.

Il se tut et baissa les yeux. Et alors qu'il allait se lever, en silence, le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme se fit mit à s'agiter, le jeune homme bondit vers la sonnette des infirmières. Et alors qu'elles entraient en nombre dans la chambre, le jeune homme recula jusqu'au mur du fond. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une voix se fit entendre, hurlante:

- **Math! **

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le lit où les médecins s'étaient brutalement, et il la vit. Elle s'était assise. Elle repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste, et se leva. Du moins essaya-t-elle: Elle manqua de tomber, se rattrapa à la table de chevet, et se propulsa jusqu'à lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise d'uniforme.

Mathew écarquilla les yeux alors que le personnel soignant la regardait éberlués.

- Je. Ne. Te. Laisserais. Pas. T'en. Tirer. Comme. Ça!

Elle glissait, il le sentais, elle ne tenait debout que par l'aide de ses mains sur sa chemise. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire: S'il la laissa tomber, il la perdrais pour de bon, mais si il la rattrapait alors…

Le brun posa sa main sur ses fesses, et la suréleva, pour finalement la porter jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il l'assit. Elle posa alors son front contre le siens, et ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te casser cette fois ci… Sinon je peux t'assurer que je te fais la peau! Et je peux t'assurer que même le fait que l'on soit dans un hôpital ne te sauveras pas!

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne partirais plus. Je te le promet.

Et dans un accord presque tacite, il s'embrassèrent comme si il n'y avait plus de _après. _

Les médecins avaient été formelle: le fait qu'elle se réveille ainsi, et surtout qu'elle ait suffisamment d'énergie pour se lever et se propulser à travers la pièce relevait tout simplement du miracle. Aussi, quand tout les Uchiwa, était arrivé à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas été particulièrement surpris d'y voir Mathew. Sasuke avait même esquissé un sourire devant sa fille qui faisait des papouilles à son nouveau petit ami. Sourire quand il avait vraiment compris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire…

Vers 21h00, Camille et Mathew s'étaient finalement éclipsé, en promettant de revenir dès que possible. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été surpris de ne pas rencontré Andrews dans les couloirs, mais quand il en avait fait part à l'Uzumaki, elle lui avait rétorqué:

- Andrews va mal. Il se sent à la fois coupable de s'être disputé avec sa sœur, et en plus, il sait pertinemment que ce qu'il a fait pendant qu'Andy était dans le coma est mal, et je pense qu'il a honte de lui-même…

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a aucun mal à profiter des plaisir de la chaire…

La jeune femme eut un sourire.

- Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi tu vas si bien avec Andy… Vous pensez exactement pareil, mais pour Andrews, c'est différent, de une parce qu'il avait toujours été fidèle, et de deux, parce que lui n'a pas fait comme toi ou ton andouille de copine, il était près à leur promettre n'importe quoi juste pour pouvoir les sauter… tu comprends?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu la brune qui était à ses côtés, mais maintenant qu'il discutait un peu avec elle, il se rendait compte qu'elle était plutôt sympa, et qu'elle était très observatrice.

- Tu sais, quand Andy me parlais de toi comme d'un pov'con, avec une paire de couille à la place du cerveau, j'étais loin de m'imaginer quelqu'un comme toi, avec la capacité d'aligner trois mots sans se planter… Quoique avec le temps, je devrait avoir l'habitude de ses exagérations… Mais comme ç'a commencé en sixième… - elle prit un air choqué - Oh mon dieu… je crois qu'elle m'a conditionnée pour que je te déteste…

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire synchroniser.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle me voyait… c'est plaisant. J'ai un paire de couille à la place du cerveau… C'est pourtant mes couilles qu'elle préfère dans mon anatomie…

La jeune femme prit un air dégoûté:

- Merci, je me passerais des détails…

Et ils repartirent à rire.

Quand Andy sortit de convalescence, Mathew l'attendait, et ils retournèrent au lycée ensemble. Ce fut d'ailleurs à la surprise de tous qu'ils se présentèrent main dans la main.

Andrews était dans le hall à charmer une élève de quatrième quand ils arrivèrent, et alors qu'il se tournait dans le but de les ignorer, Andy lâcha la main de son petit ami, et courut vers son frère qu'elle attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Alors Andrews, on vient plus dire bonjour?

- Oh… Andy… Je ne t'avais pas vu…

- Tu ne m'avais pas vu? **Tu ne m'avais pas vu?! Excuse moi Andrews de ne rentrer que maintenant, j'avais une rééducation à terminer! Tu veux que je te dise Uchiwa, tu es devenu un monstre! Tu ne pense plus qu'à toi et à ce que tu as entre les jambes… **

- Je suis devenu un fantasme… Comme toi…

Andy baissa le ton et prit la voix la plus froide qu'elle avait.

- Tu n'es pas comme moi… Le garçon qui m'approche savent pertinemment à quoi s'attendre… Mais toi, toi, tu ne fais que jouer avec leurs sentiments… Et ça, je trouve que c'est vraiment ignoble…

Il lui lança un regard narquois.

- Alors c'est ça, toi tu as le droit de baiser à tout vent comme une vraie salope, mais moi, dès que je change de copine, je me fait traiter de monstre…

Andy ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et elle le gifla violemment.

- Les jumeaux avait raison, - siffla-t-elle - et tant que tu ne te décideras pas à redevenir le grand frère que tu étais, moi, je ne serais pas la jumelle que tu as toujours eu…

Les deux jeune adultes se toisèrent un instant du regard.

- En gros, tu n'es plus ma sœur?

- C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre.

Et sans un mot de plus, Andy prit le grand escalier de marbre qui partait du hall et où l'attendait Mathew, et ils partirent dans les étages.

Andrews, quant à lui, il attrapa la petite blonde qui était à côté de lui, et l'entraîna vers on ne sait où.

- Là, ça va devenir intéressant…

Le professeur Stone se tourna vers Camille, troublé.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire Camille?

La jeune femme eut un sourire mais ne répondit rien.

Une semaine passa sans que les jumeaux ne se reparlent. Ça avait jeté un froid sur toute l'école, et sans les habituelle dispute d'Andy et de Mathew, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'agitation à l'Arlequeen. Même les deux farceurs Uchiwa qui d'ordinaire passait leur temps à faire des farce au élève de l'équipe de dame de cœur avaient cessé toute activité.

Alors qu'Andy rentrait dans le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner en ce matin du 4 Juin, Andrews sortit précipitamment.

- Eye!

Elle ressortit aussi sec, courant à sa suite dans les couloirs désert. Alors qu'elle le rattrapait enfin, il se retourna, lui agrippa le bras, la plaqua contre le mur et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Alors petite sœur, ça fait quoi de se retrouver en position de faiblesse? Chacun son tour…

- Tu m'évites?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi quittes-tu la pièce à chaque fois que j'y entre?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Ils se fixèrent un instant les yeux, sans rien dire, puis soudain, Andrews attrapa le visage de sa sœur, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Andy répondit à ce baisé avec toute la frustration accumulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Et alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune femme posa les mains sur le torse de son frère, et posa son front contre le sien, et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer l'exploit, la brune posa son index droit sur les lèvres de son jumeau.

- Non Andrews… Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu sais bien qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiment qui existe. Andrews… Je suis désolée, profondément désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là quand tu en avait besoin, mais je… il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne pourra pas toujours s'entraider… et qu'un jour, il faudra altérer ce lien qui nous unit… sinon, ça nous détruira.

Elle posa sa tête dans son coup, se laissant aller tout contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Andy… C'est de ma faute… Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, et j'ai franchement pas été à la hauteur… et puis… pour ce que je viens de faire… je…

Elle redressa la tête.

- Chut… Peut-être bien que de ça aussi on en avait besoin, ne serait-ce que pour mettre au clair nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre…

Ils continuèrent à se fixer longuement, ne sachant trop comment réagir l'un avec l'autre, puis dans un sourire, Andy chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son frère.

- Ça ne servira à rien… Après ce que je lui ait fait elle ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole…

- Elle pardonne toujours… Fonce And, elle a un cœur gros comme ça…

Son frère baissa la tête, et main dans la main, ils retournèrent vers le réfectoire.

Quand Camille les vit entrer, elle comprit que tout était revenu à la normale, mais que plus rien ne serait comme avant, et alors elle se leva et alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur Stone où il devait être à cette heure ci.

Quand Mathew vit sa copine tenant la main d'un autre il ne comprit pas trop, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Andrews. Il comprit alors qu'enfin Andy allait redevenir comme avant, drôle et joyeuse. Alors il se leva, avançant vers eux, dans le but de les taquiner un peu.

Quand Angélica vit Andrews sourire sincèrement à la blague idiote de Mathew, elle comprit qu'enfin le jeune homme était redevenu lui-même, et elle se leva pour les rejoindre, histoire de voir si ces deux là n'avait pas quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

- Toc toc.

Le professeur Stone tourna la tête vers sa porte et invita la personne qui était derrière à entrer.

- Bonjour professeur.

Il écarquilla les yeux: Camille était devant lui, et l'observait sans sourciller alors qu'il était encore torse nu.

- Euh… Bonjour Camille… Que… Que fais-tu là… de si bonne heure?

- En bas c'est un peu trop agité à mon goût, Andrews et Andy se sont réconcilié, alors forcement… C'est redevenu bruyant… et bien que je sois ravie qu'ils soit tous enfin réconcilié, j'avais besoin de calme… Et comme je pensais que vous étiez sûrement dans votre bureau je suis venu quémander du calme…

- J'aurais bien pu dormir… n'oublie pas que nous somme en week-end.

La jeune femme eut un sourire espiègle.

- Alors je me serais fait un plaisir de vous réveiller… en douceur.

Son professeur leva les yeux au ciel, alors c'était donc ça, elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup.

- J'aimerais particulièrement te faire un test de QI…

- Je vous demande pardon, vous pouvez répéter? J'étais… occupé à penser à autre chose.

Il ne répondit rien, elle s'était rapproché non? Et depuis quand il faisait aussi chaud dans son bureau?

- Euh… Non, rien…

Elle continuait à s'approcher, à moins que ce ne soit lui… inconsciemment.

- Recule.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Pardon?

- Recule…

Elle eut un air blessé et recula jusqu'à la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous aurais pas sauter dessus…

Il lui répondit dans un murmure quasiment inaudible:

- Toi non, mais moi si…

Elle redressa la tête brutalement.

- Vous pouvez répéter?

Il rougit, alors qu'elle se rapprochait à nouveau.

- Moi, ça ne me gênerais pas… Alors pourquoi pas… J'ai dix-huit ans vous savez… vous ne risquez rien…

- Sauf peut-être me faire renvoyer pour abus de pouvoir.

Elle posa ses main sur le torse découvert de son professeur.

- S'il vous plait… Juste une fois… Et après je vous jure que j'attendrais mon diplôme… Juste une fois…

Il ne savais pas quoi répondre, la tentation était là, devant lui, il suffisait d'un rien pour se laisser tenter.

- Une fois…

Et alors, il laissa sa main s'aventurer sur la taille de la jeune femme, sur ses hanches, sur ses seins… et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait, elle était, nue, et assise sur le bureau professoral. Il ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il la prenne, maintenant, sinon, il allait craquer… six mois qu'il se retenait… Il la pénétra un peu violement, mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement s'en plaindre, en redemandant toujours plus… Et après avoir atteint une extase qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti lors de ses précédente aventure, Camille se laissa aller sur son épaule, la tête enfoui dans le cou de l'homme qui était passé du grade de professeur à celui d'amant.

Andy avait bien remarqué que Camille était plus souriante depuis quelque temps, et elle n'était pas loin d'en comprendre l'origine. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se retrouvèrent seule à la bibliothèque, elle ne put s'empêcher de la questionner un peu.

- Avoue tout, avec qui as-tu bien pu passer une nuit si merveilleuse que tu en es devenu super souriante?

Bingo, son amie avait rougit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Cama, on ne me la fait pas à moi, qui est le bel apollon qui t'as rendu dingue au point que tu te soit mise à sourire… et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est simplement mon rétablissement, je n'y croirait pas.

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse tandis que son amie grandissait son sourire.

- Andy, rappelle moi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de tout savoir…

Ladite Andy eut un sourire carnassier.

- Alors toi aussi…

- Oui.

L'Uchiwa prit un air choqué.

- Tu as couché avec mon frère!

Camille écarquilla les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ben quand je t'ai demandé si toi aussi tu avais couché avec Andrews, tu ma répondu oui, alors…

L'Uzumaki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par oui, j'entendais que moi aussi je te faisais des secrets! Crétine.

La crétine en question fit un sourire angélique.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais deviné, je te faisais marché… De toute manière je sais pertinemment qui est le dieu qui ta fait voir les étoiles… Le professeur Stone…

Son amie rougit violemment et se replongea dans son bouquin.

- Oh la la… Je suis fière de toi, tu as réussi à dévergondé un professeur… même moi je n'y était jamais parvenue!

Camille soupira.

- Ce n'est pas simplement pour le plaisir de le dévergondé… et tu le sais pertinemment… Alors arrête tes insinuations débile…

- Oui, je sais, tu es dingue de lui… et alors… c'est bien non?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Non c'est pas bien… Parce que c'est un professeur qu'il a entre cinq et dix ans de plus que moi, et que si quelqu'un apprend notre relation avant que j'ai fini mes exam, il va se faire virer… si ce n'est pire…

Andy ne se démonta pas de son sourire stupide.

- De toute manière il ne peut pas passer pour détournement de mineur, parce que… ben… t'es plus mineur…

Elle se mit à pouffer tandis que l'autre levait les yeux au ciel (ou du moins au plafond) devant tant de stupidité.

- Non mais franchement -continua l'Uchiwa en reprenant son sérieux - tu te prend la tête pour rien, tu l'aimes, apparemment il tient à toi, alors no souci, la vie est belle les oiseaux sentent bon et les fleurs butine.

- J'admire ta façon de voir les choses, c'est très… optimiste… mais pas très réaliste…

- Au lieu d'avoir des discutions ultra phisolophique sur comment les fleur butinent, si on sortait, j'ai plus aucun devoir à faire, et je connais mon prog d'histoire de l'art tellement bien que je pourrais te le réciter.

- Andy, j'ai l'impression que tu te fiche complètement d'avoir le bac… tu as loupé la moitié de l'année, et pourtant…

Tout en se levant la jeune femme répliqua:

- Tu sais, depuis mon accident, je profite de la vie sans m'embêter… Alors le bac, ça passe ou ça casse…

- Oui, bah si toi tu te fiche que ça casse, pas moi, alors merci de me laisser bosser, j'ai l'exam de français demain, et celui d'histoire de l'art vendredi… et je ne connais pas mon programme sur le bout des doigts…

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules, prit son sac de cours, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

- Miss Uchiwa!

La jeune femme se tourna vers le surveillant qui courait vers elle.

- Miss Uchiwa, aidez moi je vous prit, vos frère sont intenable aujourd'hui, il me font courir dans tout les sens… vous n'avez pas une astuce pour m'aider?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Antoine, il déteste quand il fait moins de 15° C dehors, donc aucune chance qu'ils ne sortent, ils ne se sépare jamais, de plus, Arthur est claustrophobe, alors ils ne se cacheront pas dans un placard ou dans un réduit… voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, le reste je ne sais pas.

Le surveillant la remercia et repartit en courant.

- C'est bon les jumeaux, vous pouvez sortir du placard…

Deux têtes brune sortir du placard derrière Andy.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de claustro?

- Et de température?

La jeune femme eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Il fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose…

Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre trois, j'ai repris l'idée de Poudlard, et dans le jeu vidéo, les bureau et les chambres ne sont qu'un, séparé par un simple rideau.

**J'ai remarqué que j'avais de moins en moins de reviews... Va falloir bouger ses fesses, parce que sinon, j'arrête tout! Je sus à la sueur de mon front toute les semaines pour boucler un chapitre qui fait dix page word alors que d'habitude j'en fait que cinq ou six... alors faites un effort! **


	9. épilogue

**Vous avez pas été trop trop gentil avec moi, j'ai eut que deux reveiws... Mais bon, vu que c'est le dernier chapitre, je le poste. Mais ne me refaite pas un coup comme ça! parce que moi je vous ait fait une fin... vous verrez...**

**Disclamer: Certains perso sont à moi, d'autres non. à vous de devinez lesquelles. **

**Reveiw:**

**Manah66: La scene dont tu parles m'a fait bizarre quand même, mais depuis le début j'appuie clairement sur le fait qu'ils ont une relation plus ambigüe que les autres frère et soeur, même les jumeaux.. alors bon... merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewé jusqu'au bout... si tu as besoin d'explication pour la fin, demande je t'en donnerais.**

**Une fin un peu étrange, un extrait du carnet noir de Lolita. Je ne ferait pas de suite, parce que chaque histoire doit avoir une vraie fin. Même si elle est très ouverte. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, dans une fic qui n'était pas franchement ma meilleure. **

**Épilogue. **

- **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Neji?! Ma fille! Ma petite fille! Tu la embringuée dans tes coup fourré! **

**- **Sakura, ta fille a ton talent, et tu ne pourras pas enchaîner sa soif de liberté très longtemps…

La femme face à lui fulminait.

- **Et c'est, selon toi, une bonne raison pour faire de ma fille une… une… **

**- **Tueuse à gage? - proposa l'Hiûga.

Sakura avait les mains cramponné au visage, et elle était à deux doigt de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Neji… - dit-elle en décrochant distinctement toute ses syllabes - Je ne veux pas que tu fasse de mes gosses de tes… Machines!

Le mafieux la regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Parce que selon toi j'ai fais de toi ou de Jade des machines?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, nous étions les fondatrice du plan Cortez… Mais pour tout les autres… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Neji…

Neji secoua la tête en signe de négation et la femme baissa les épaules en signe de fatigue.

- Je ne veux pas que mes enfants fassent les même erreurs que nous au même âge…

- Mais c'était bien, non? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'on s'amusais bien à cette époque, et c'est grâce à ça que tu as rencontré ton jules, et puis… Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais… Andy ferais une bonne tueuse, les jumeaux de bon créateur d'explosif, et…

Il se tut un instant, comme plongé dans ses propres pensés.

- Et?

- Lolita…

L'ex-Haruno eut un air horrifié.

- Ne fait rien à Lolita… Je sais pertinemment à quoi tu penses, mais il est hors de question que tu en fasse une Hinata bis!

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte du talent de ta fille Sakura! Elle sait récolter des informations presque mieux qu'Hinata! Ce serait un véritable atout!

- **Je croyais qu'on avait été clair il y a 18 ans Neji! Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on arrêtais définitivement ce marché Jade et moi… ça tiens toujours aujourd'hui! **

**- **Si ce n'est pas nous, ce seront les flics qui l'auront, et ça, moi vivant, ça n'arrivera jamais!

- Personne _n'aura _ma fille…

Ils se toisèrent un long moment, puis Sakura enchaîna.

- Et si c'est cela qui te gêne, je te rassures, ça peu encore s'arranger…

- Tu… - se fut le tour de Neji d'être horrifier - Tu serais capable de…

- Personne ne toucheras à mes enfants tu m'entends?! Ni toi, ni un autre… Je ne les laisserais pas dépravé les miens comme ils ont fait avec nous! Et si il faut que je tue pour cela, alors je le ferais…

Neji la regarda longuement. Il se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'une mère était prête à faire pour son enfant… Mais Andy et les jumeaux mis à part, Lolita avait un réel talent, et une capacité de débrouille surprenante pour une enfant de son âge, et Sakura comptait faire de cet être hors du commun une personne banale.

Andy regarda son portable, elle avait reçu un message de sa mère? Elle espérait que ce n'était rien de grave. La jeune femme nageait actuellement en plein bonheur, main dans la main avec Mathew, et elle ne voulait pas qu'une mauvaise nouvelle viennent entaché son bonheur. Elle ouvrit le clapet du portable et ouvrit le message.

**LL. **

C'était le code de Lolita… La brune était de plus en plus intrigué.

**J'ai entendu maman et oncle Neji se disputer, il parlait de Cortez, de tante Hinata, de toi et de moi… Il parlait aussi de tueuse à gage… et du passé de maman… avant nous… Je sais as ce qui se passe… explique moi! **

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Seul elle et Andrews étaient au courant pour les Cortez, les plus jeunes ayant été écarté de l'affaire.

- ça va? - interrogea Mathew.

- Euh… Oui… Un message de Loli… Je vais la rappeler… Je peux te laisser un moment?

- Bien sur… Rien de grave?

Andy ne répondit rien et retourna vers les chambres. Elle numérota rapidement le numéro de sa mère sur son appareil.

- Allo?

- Loli? C'est Andy!

- Ah Andy! Explique moi! Je comprends rien! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

La jeune femme sentait des tremblement dans la voix de sa petite sœur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

- Il n'aurait pas du en parler… C'était sensé être une affaire close… Quand elle était ado, maman était… Tueuse à gage…

- Elle… Tuait les gens contre… De l'argent?

- Oui… Et puis elle a rencontré papa… et… elle a tout arrêté… C'était Neji le chef, et quand elle, tante Jade et tante Hinata sont partis… il a pas trop apprécié… Mais n'a pas eu le choix… Et il se trouve que… Il aimerais bien qu'on soit… Comme elles à l'époque…

- Mais pourquoi toi, les jumeaux et moi particulièrement?

- Parce qu'on ressemble selon lui plus à maman… Et toi parce que… Tu es un être unique Lolita… Et oncle Neji a trouvé en toi un potentiel exceptionnel… La même capacité qui les avait propulsé premier dans leur catégorie… Voilà pourquoi il fait aussi attention à toi…

Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer sa sœur, de long sillons de larmes couler le long de ses joues, et elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Andy?

La jeune femme soupira et se prit la tête dans la main.

- Rien… Tu es encore trop jeune pour qu'il est le droit de t'embarquer là dedans… Mais d'ici deux ou trois ans, il y a fort à parier que tu doives faire un choix: ta liberté, ou bien ta tranquillité. Mais sache une chose Loli… quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais… Je te le promets…

- Qu'as-tu choisi?

Andy ferma les yeux. Sa petite sœur avait le chic pour poser les question auquel on n'aimait pas répondre.

- J'ai choisi ma liberté un temps, mais maintenant je me dit que peut-être, j'aurais du prendre…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas la peine, Lolita avait parfaitement compris: Tant qu'Andy vivait de manière volage, elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas avoir d'attache, mais à partir du moment où elle avait vraiment été amoureuse, l'aînée des Uchiwa devait se résoudre à faire un choix, quitter Mathew, ou bien surveiller attentivement ses arrières, car à tout moment un assassin pourrait surgir de l'ombre.

- Mais tu sais Loli, tu ne dois pas te baser sur mes choix, parce que je suis moi, tu es toi, et que par conséquent nous sommes deux personne distinctive… J'ai eu le côté impulsif de maman, ça fait de moi une bonne tueuse, mais pas quelqu'un de très réfléchi. Toi par contre, c'est le contraire, ton côté sage, que tu tiens de papa, te permet de prendre les bonnes décisions, aux bons moments. Même si tu décide de rejoindre oncle Neji, tu ne deviendras jamais une tueuse, tu deviendras une indic, récoltant les informations, et ne les redonnant que sous forme d'énigme… Comme Hinata.

- C'est dure… Comme choix je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous impose cela?

La brune eut un sourire.

- Parce que nous sommes des êtres à part. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas obligée de choisir maintenant, dans quelques années… D'ici là on aura tous évolués… les choix te paraîtront peut-être plus simple, ou peut-être pas. Jusque là, tu as le temps de réfléchir…

La petite à l'autre bout du téléphone ne répondit rien et Andy poursuivit:

- Je te demanderais juste une chose, c'est de ne pas en parler au autres, tu peux en discuter avec moi, ou avec Andrews, à la rigueur, tu peux demander conseil auprès de Camille et d'Angélica, mais tes autres frères et sœurs ne sont pas au courant…

- Bien… Je n'en parlerais pas… Merci Andy, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris, mais… Je suis déjà plus avancée.

Après quelques salutation d'usage, les deux sœurs, raccrochèrent. Andy rangea son portable dans son sac et laissa basculer sa tête en arrière.

- ça va?

- Oui et non…

Elle tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis… mais ça va passé…

- Ce n'est pas toujours simple d'être l'aînée.

La jeune femme eut un ricanement.

- Ce n'est jamais simple d'être l'aînée.

_Le carnet noir_

_Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tout s'est arrangé, comme je ne peux pas dire que tout a mal fini… _

_Les jours ont passé, et mes deux aînés ont passé leur derniers examens. On a vu Andrews et Angélica se rapprocher, pour finalement filer le parfait amour ; Andy est parti un matin, elle avait trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves apparemment, maman a trouvé sa brutale comme départ, au contraire d'Andrews qui a prit son temps, petit à petit… et avec Angie ils se sont enfin décidé à s'installer ensemble. Camille a passé quelques mois en colocation avec Andy, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'était décidé à partir vivre avec son Jérôme. _

_Les mois ont passé, puis les années, ça a été au tour des jumeaux de passer leur bac, puis de quitter la maison, Arthur est parti vivre avec son et sa meilleurs amis, tandis qu'Antoine préférait emménager avec sa petite copine du moment, ils sont restés un an ensemble, puis elle est parti. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus à se sujet, je n'ai jamais réussi à les comprendre vraiment. _

_J'ai été tata, une première fois a treize ans, puis une seconde fois un an après, Andy et Mathew ayant finalement décidé de doter le monde de ce que celui qui est devenue mon beau frère nommait sa royale progéniture. De son côté, Andrews avait également essayé d'en avoir, mais il s'est malheureusement avéré qu'Angélica était stérile. Ils se sont donc rabattus sur l'adoption. _

_J'ai également passé mon bac, mais l'évènement n'a pas été d'une grande joie, car cette même année, Andy et Mathew qu'on avait cru unit pour la vie on divorcer. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi, ils ont gardé d'excellent rapport, et ont opté pour une garde paternel, pourtant je suis sure de l'avoir vu, le jour où ma sœur aînée est venu me félicité pour mon examen, ce regard emplie de tristesse. Ils ne se sont pas séparé par manque d'amour, mais pour quelques chose de plus grave. Et alors j'ai repensé à notre discussion…_

_Dix ans après s'être embrassé pour la première fois, Andrews et Angélica filent encore le parfait amour, avec leur petite fille sénégalaise, et leur petit garçon polonais… Après son divorce, Andy a coupé tout contact avec notre famille, seul Mathew parfois la revoie, et leurs enfants bien sur… Je sais qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre ces deux là, quelque chose de trop fort, que même les mois que même les année ne pourra pas briser. _

_Nous avons, chacun notre tour quitter la vie scolaire pour embrayer vers différente filière. Chacun atteignant peu à peu ses objectifs, les jumeaux dans la biochimie,les jumelles se lancèrent dans le commerce, et Andrews dans un métier un peu semblables. J'ai finalement accepter la proposition d'oncle Neji à l'insu de ma mère._

_La vie suit son cours, certes différente de ce que l'on avait imaginé, mais plutôt plaisante dans l'ensemble. _

_**Note importante! **_

_**Neji est décédé la nuit dernière. Personne ne sait comment, il allait parfaitement bien la veille, et au matin, on la retrouvé mort, égorgé! Je n'ai aucune preuve, pourtant je pense pouvoir affirmer que seule une Cortez de sang pouvait assassiné celui qui restera dans les mémoires comme Le chef, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'à la prochaine réunion, ils proposent une certaines brune au yeux vert et répondant au doux nom de Carmenita1 au poste de boss. **_

_**Ma sœur n'est pas devenue un monstre car au sein des Cortez, tout le monde connaît le fossé qui s'était creusé entre elle et celui qu'on a longtemps appelé ''oncle''. **_

_**Elle a toujours été un peu impulsive, agissant sous le coup des sentiments… **_

1Carmenita petite Carmen.

**Vala. Vous pouvez laissé une reviews piur donner mon avis. **


End file.
